Guardians of the Gods
by Archlyte'Faerie
Summary: Taking place in Egypt and modern day Domino City, Japan, everywhere and everywhen in between, Set and Isis are thrown into a journey to find the truth behind the roles bestowed upon them and the ones they call 'master'. Strong Language & Violence, Sex. Rated M for certain chapters.
1. Not a Game Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Author's Note: This is my first time posting any fics up on the internet so please read and review (all comments are welcome-I intend to hone in on my craft and waste my nights typing away at my computer *clears throat* I mean become a better writer for the sake of the fanfic community *right hand raised in the air, left hand placed on a stack of doujins*). Since I am very new at this, I welcome any advice anyone has to give. I intend on publishing more chapters to allow this story unfold, but if no one tells me how good/bad/awkward my writing is, then how will I know what direction to go in and what improvements to make? *sighs* And now I've managed to waste even more of your time, so please enjoy before I ramble on carelessly.**

**Guardians of the Gods**

**Chapter 1**

**Not a Game Anymore**

_Ancient Egypt, 5000 years ago_

The cool moonlight illuminated the vast expanse that was the land of the Pharaoh. High Priestess Isis sat at a window in her bedchamber looking out preparing to retire for the night. The sea washed up on the shore of the beach down below and created a rhythmic cadence reminiscent of a lullaby. The estate was quiet for the most part, save the sound of moving sand and slight breezes sweeping through the palms in her courtyard.

The intense color of her eyes rivaled the night sky and the large, brilliant moon that sat cradled in the blanket of stars. She watched the magical creatures she summoned that day finish the tasks she assigned them. Once each one was finished, they disappeared in a murky fog of smoke awaiting their mistress' call once more when the new day began.

Her eyes were heavy, anticipating sleep. Isis fought to keep her lids open until every light had been extinguished from the windows in her home. That signaled everyone and everything was asleep or dormant, and that she could rest herself. A warm breeze blew in from the window and combed through Isis' long dark locks, playfully tossing them around her head. She breathed in the night air deeply and exhaled slowly as one of her soft hands briefly touched her sennen tauk, in gratitude to all the shadow beings who obeyed her commands. Isis only used that power of her necklace for minuscule matters such as expedient help around her house or in extreme cases, for protection. She only had command of a few creatures, most of them being creatures of the light(1).

She felt the pull of the necklace when her fingers grazed its surface and gave into the oncoming vision. Her eyes became bright and the necklace began to give off its ethereal glow. She shivered at the tingling sensation originating in her fingers; it washed over her body and ended down at her toes. Her bedchamber began to fade away as the apparition was rooting itself in her vision.

But before her eyes could behold the future, her necklace was trying to desperately illustrate to her, the High Priestess felt as if she were falling in an abyss, losing her grip on the necklace's power.

She blinked her eyes, sitting once again in front of the window, the sound of a soft moan behind her. Isis smiled inwardly, as she recognized the distraction coming from her fellow Priest and lover, Set.

He rolled over on the bed and settled back into sleep, his chestnut hair unruly from moving in his slumber.

_So you are what pulled me from my vision._ Isis thought to herself. She left her window and sat on the edge of the bed hoping not to wake the brunette. She briefly caught a glimpse of his sennen rod resting on the table beside them.

Isis was often pulled from a vision if she had not been completely immersed in it before some distraction weakened the link between her and the necklace's power. Once she was fully experiencing a vision, no one could break her from it, but the journey to witness the future took so much effort and energy to keep strong. Isis was honest with herself, she was never completely focused nor ready for a vision whenever Set came to visit her. She did not know if the power of the sennen rod clashed with her own power when in close enough proximity or if it was the doing his own that rendered her incapable of centering her magic.

Either way, the Priestess watched her lover breathe as if he were content with lying in her bed, resting in the afterglow of his 'visit'.

Isis too wanted to sleep, but since they were at her home, she would be the last to do so, until she deemed the whole day's chores and tasks handled satisfactorily. She could not help that she was awake for another reason. She did not give her disrupted vision another thought, for she knew if it were important enough, it would come back to her through the necklace.

"What troubles you Isis?" Set opened an eye and startled the tan-skinned, young woman with his husky, sleep-laden voice.

"I apologize, thought you were asleep," Isis smiled slightly before climbing under her covers.

"I have been awake this whole time," the Priest lied with a smirk, only having been conscious the moment he felt her weight on the bed. He turned towards her under the blankets resting on his weight on his arm, his chin in his hand.

He waited for a response.

Isis eyed his bare chest, and followed the toned muscles of his arms up to his shoulders, traced from his neck all the way up to the azure eyes devouring her in their gaze.

"A vision came to me, but I did not finish it," she said softly.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" The Priest raised an eyebrow in false contemplation.

"Maybe," Set moved on top of Isis and spread her thighs with his knee. He bent down to leave a trail of kisses on her neck and slowly moved down her modest, cotton nightgown. He kissed as much bare flesh as he could before he was stopped by the material. He looked up at Isis and she narrowed her eyes shooting him glare before he continued. "Maybe, you were distracted," he said matter-of-factly as he slid the gown down her shoulders and then pulled the clothing up around her hips, too lazy to completely remove the garment himself.

"I was not distracted Set," Isis said firmly, vowing not to be caught up in the game the brunette often played.

"Hmm, I do not think that is the case High Priestess," he paused to rub the already wet, silky folds between her legs.

Isis moaned slightly. Set arrogantly smirked, covering his fingers in Isis 'defeat'.

She was the highly respected, self-composed Priestess to the Pharaoh and a Guardian to the Gods Ra-damn it, and her superiors would all but die from seeing her now. She could not remember how many times she caught herself daydreaming of Set when she was supposed to be paying tribute to the Gods in the temple, or attending to the Pharaoh's request. It was certainly a lost cause if Set was in the same room with her, for the instant he caught her eye he would give her the most lust-filled gaze or pantomime thrusting into her when no one else was looking. Her blushes were always so complicated to explain anyone who happened to witness the reddening of her face. And the corners of Set's mouth would always curl up in victory when he managed to throw her off her guard, especially if those actions ended up in ventures like tonight's.

She bit her lip to stop the moans that were threatening to leave her lips and the expressions of pleasure that wanted to show on her face.

Set saw her attempt, and not pleased with her holding back, leaned in to kiss and free her lips from the torture she caused them. He demanded entrance to taste her and take her tongue in playful banter. Isis hesitantly complied and opened her mouth only a little, but Set forced his tongue inside her mouth to explore.

Isis sneaked her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair, mentally cursing herself for falling prey to his urgent need and intense ministrations. She moaned into their kiss as she felt Set press his caged, growing erection between her legs. Isis gave up resisting her lover, and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. With them, she pulled him even closer to her body. Isis could feel the heat increasing between both of their bodies and wanted the High Priest to cease teasing her and give her what they both desperately craved.

Set's hand wandered from playing with her nipples to firmly grabbing one of her round buttocks and giving it a tight squeeze. Set knew Isis would never admit it, but that always sparked a flame in her passion. His mouth soon succeeded his hand and began licking and sucking on her nipples. He bit the hardened nub ever so slightly and heard Isis inhale sharply. He did it once more and this time elicited a sharp, lusty cry from her mouth.

"What a distracted, little Priestess I have wrapped around me," Set said in a deep, husky tone. He took in the sight of Isis shaking with pleasure. Her hair splayed out around her head like a halo, a slight blush on her cheeks. There were tiny drops of sweat over her forehead and her breasts rose and fell rapidly as she breathed. It took most of his control not to just rip off their remaining clothes and pound mercilessly into the angel glowing in heat below him.

Set ground his pelvis into her, earning another moan from deep in her throat before removing the thin cloth around his waist.

Suddenly, Set stopped and shot out of the bed looking out the window. He raised one hand behind him and the sennen rod quickly flew into it. It began to glow and vibrate as Set expertly pointed towards the opposite direction in the room.

"Set, wha-," Isis said quickly pulling her nightgown back up and around her shoulders. She leaned to get out of bed, but Set motioned for her to stop. She threw him the cotton garment he had just removed instead and watched the sennen rod. Set stepped into the cotton wrapping and secured it to his waist.

From the golden rod, ribbons of light danced along the floor in the corner of the room and murky wisps of smoke appeared summoning a creature. Once the cloud disappeared, a creature with stunning wings kneeled, bowing before his master. The creature's arm was placed across his chest, the hand clutched in a fist, awaiting his master's command.

"Archlord Zerato(2), stand and obey your master, go an-," Set stopped mid word when there was a loud screeching howl heard throughout the estate. He saw parts of the buildings and courtyard below darken in shadow as a predator flew in the skies. But before he could look up, the massive creature dove down straight into Isis' bedchamber.

With a deafening explosion, clay and rubble flew in all directions as the creature crashed down the roof and perched itself on the edge, hissing at the magical creature the High Priest summoned. Isis and Set both shielded their heads from the incoming debris and wind generated by the thunderous landing.

Isis was frozen in fear as her eyes beheld the colossal serpent with wings. Around it, blue light irradiated and shined off its razor sharp incisors, its scales vibrated with magic, and its wings covered the entire space of the room. It roared with a guttural resonance sending waves of water from its unhinged mouth and onto everything in the room. The sea serpent crawled slowly, stalking its prey. Its massive claws wrenched holes the size of chariot wheels in the floor beneath it. The serpent's dark, piercing eyes looked from victim to victim, and after glancing back and forth between Set and his summoned creature immediately swung around to claw and bite at its magical foe.

Set immediately raced towards Isis, scooped her in his arms ran down her stairs to the closest exit of the building. He could hear the fight ensuing behind him and tried to put as much distance between it and Isis and himself. He sent a mental thought to the creature he summoned and instantly the two beasts were airborne, clashing in the skies.

Isis finally snapped herself out of shock and raised her hand to her necklace.

"NO, Isis don't!" Set said breathless, stopping at the stone gates to Isis' home.

She pushed the gates open and pulled Set to the other side of them before they closed once more.

"I do not want that thing to sense you through the shadow magic," Set panted. "It will teleport through the Shadow Realm and take you with it."

Isis nodded in acknowledgment and began running with Set towards the Pharaoh's palace.

_What in Ra's name was that?!_ Set wondered, wanting to warn the Pharaoh's guard of Isis' intruder. Only the Pharaoh and his personal aides could access that kind of magic from the Shadow Realm, and the signature of the magic used on that serpent was not familiar to him. _It didn't have a signature_, _it didn't have a master_, Set realized.

Both the High Priest and Priestess heard the roar of the monster again and were engulfed in the shadow it cast high in the sky. Set looked up and saw his creature restraining the monster from descending onto to them. But before he could summon more help, the creature roared again and shot an attack down below onto the two Guardians.

Isis' eyes lit up again as her sennen tauk glowed in the night. She began raising her arms to the sky to prepare a counter attack. Stones and rubble levitated around her as she focused all of her energy and power into her necklace. The ground shook violently from the great sweeps the winged-serpent made with its enormous appendages and the imbalance between the energy Isis put in her necklace, and the amplified power it exuded. Powerful winds threatened to knock both of them off their feet and instead blew everything else up in a constant flurry.

Set braced himself against the ground and covered his head, knowing what Isis had resorted to conjuring.

Breathlessly, she called out to the monster stalking above, "The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep-"

In that same moment, all noise ceased to be audible, the ground stood perfectly still, the sea waves paused in their path, and everything in the air was rendered still and immovable.

They were the last words heard before darkness engulfed them and consciousness abandoned them.

**Thank you all for reading, and please review (even if you have criticisms, they are all appreciated)**

(1)_ I mention in the story about creatures of the light, I am referring to the attribute of the creature itself. In the story all the creatures are summoned from the Shadow Realm, but the Shadow Realm has a very bad connotation connected to it, especially from the anime and manga. So I am trying to give the Shadow Realm a more neutral appearance as a place where magical creatures are held (and other things) rather than a hell where bad people and bad monsters are._

(2)_ If you Google image search Archlord Zerato, or any other card names I mention, you find a nice picture explaining everything. I am using the card names as the name of the actual creature that appears in my fic (it will be the monster shown on the card). _


	2. An Attraction to Someone I Once Knew

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Author's Note: This is my first time posting any fics up on the internet so please read and review (all comments are welcome-I intend to hone in on my craft and waste my nights typing away at my computer *clears throat* I mean become a better writer for the sake of the fanfic community *right hand raised in the air, left hand placed on a stack of doujins*). Since I am very new at this, I welcome any advice anyone has to give. I intend on publishing more chapters to allow this story unfold, but if no one tells me how good/bad/awkward my writing is, then how will I know what direction to go in and what improvements to make? *sighs* And now I've managed to waste even more of your time, so please enjoy before I ramble on carelessly.**

**Guardians of the Gods**

**Chapter 2**

**An Attraction to Someone I Once Knew**

_Domino Museum, Domino City, Japan Present Day_

Ishizu blinked her eyes, coming out of sleep. She actually jolted awake, rather than slowly and easily coming out of her slumber. The millennium necklace felt warm against her skin and irradiated slightly as she touched one hand to it. _What a precarious apparition_, she thought to herself. _I usually have dreams of the future._ Ishizu tried to recall the events that happened in her dream, but all her mind could recollect was the moon shining down on sand, waves crashing onto a beach and a loud roar. When she tried to concentrate further on the source of the noise in her dream, the necklace became unbearably hot to the touch. She quickly snatched her hand away from it. She heard faint whispers in ancient Egyptian but could not make out what said in the dream.

Ishizu looked down to find that she had fallen asleep on her desk again. She pulled parchment paper off her face, sat up in her chair and organized the mess of papers in front of her.

Most of the pieces were legal documents, waiting for her signature: the layout for the exhibit, which artifacts she was going to display on which days, and the security hired to protect against thieves.

Ishizu sighed. She decided that Odion could look through the background checks for all the men hired to transport and watch the artifacts. There were going to be two rooms on display, the larger, more accessible museum hall would exhibit the less valuable, unimportant usual remnants of ancient Egypt, while the smaller, more private showcase room would hold the more prized artifacts.

She sat alone behind her desk in one of the offices of the Domino Museum. She had a great business relationship with the curator, who wanted nothing but for his dear friend and fellow society member Ms. Ishtar to premier her newly discovered artifacts at his museum. Abasi Funsani had been a mentor of sorts to Ishizu when she left her tombkeeper responsibilities and her home behind to nurture her brother's desire to live above ground and in the public world.

That was a mistake however, for as soon as Marik was released into the world she quickly lost contact with him and feared the evil spirit within him grew stronger with the influence of the outside world. Her brother hopped on the first plane out of Egypt and she had not heard from him since, only rumors and whispers about him coming to Japan and starting a gang.

She wished so much that she had not disobeyed and disregarded her family's responsibilities and their roles as tombkeepers. Ishizu knew that if they had remained below ground Marik would not have caused the mischief that now plagued Domino City.

Beyond Funsani's pleas to have her at his museum, that was the main reason she came to Domino the minute she confirmed Marik's presence.

To get her brother back.

Now, she supported herself and Odion with the money she earned giving lectures and showcasing the artifacts she brought with her from Egypt.

But Marik's curiosity-turned-mischief and her museum life were not her primary reasons for her hiatus above ground. Ishizu had a greater task at hand. While she was not in close proximity to the Pharaoh's tomb, she still had a duty to protect him, his remains, and his safe return to the Spirit World. Conveniently, and perhaps ironically, the body the Pharaoh inhabited was that of a young boy who lived in Domino City.

Ishizu had no idea how she would accomplish all of these things, she was not even in possession of all the Egyptian God Cards to simply give the Pharaoh. Sure, she had managed to keep Obelisk the Tormentor from whom she assumed were graverobbers, but Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra slipped through her grasps. And now, keeping herself busy was the only way she could deal with her shame and failure to uphold her family's millennia long traditions and responsibilities.

But Ishizu knew the Pharaoh would eventually end up with the most powerful cards ever created, her necklace had shown her that much. She just did not know what events had to transpire to reach that certain future.

The Tablet of Lost Memories sat securely in a room at the back of the museum, it was brought from Egypt to easier assist the Pharaoh, but without the necessary tools, it seemed useless.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and after reading that it was a little past eight, decided to give Odion a call. He picked up the telephone and with fervor stronger than any sibling's protective concern, asked her a flurry of questions from 'Where was she?' to 'Why was she out so late?' to 'Was she on her way now?' She could hear the worry in his voice, and Odion could hear the stress and exhaustion in her's.

She reassured him that she was coming home soon, she had a long day organizing for the opening of the exhibit at the museum and was going to call a taxi. He reluctantly consented to let her ride the public transit and told her not to hesitate to call him if anything happened.

Ishizu knew that if Odion caught wind that she was in the slightest bit of trouble, his legs would carry him farther and faster than any vehicle.

"Thank you for your concern brother, but it is not necessary, I shall be home soon," and with that she dropped the wired phone onto its receiver. The phone bounced, knocking off the television remote that lay beside it. The remote fell to the floor with a loud clack that echoed throughout the small office and hallway.

Ishizu picked up the phone, placed it gently on its receiver and then bent down to pick up the remote. She heard the small static of the television and looked at the remote to turn it off.

Ishizu had become fluent in Japanese once she knew that Domino City was her destination and temporary home until the Pharaoh's ordeal was complete and her brother was back safely. She wrote the language far better than she could speak it being that her own language and ancient Egyptian required eclectic characters of their own.

Reading the language proved no challenge at all. However, the moment she looked at the foreign remote she did not know which button was the power switch. She assumed it would be the largest, highest button on the remote, but the device sported four buttons at the very top that were identical in size, shape and color.

Experimentally she pressed one, and a Japanese drama flashed onto the screen. For a second she contemplated which characters were male and which were female before hitting another button. This time, Ishizu was sure it was some sort of news channel. Before her finger hit the switch again, she saw duel monsters cards blink onto the screen and decided to listen a little before she assaulted the remote again.

It looked like a press conference of some sort. Reporters and cameramen were all gathered around a podium, flashing bright, blinding lights. The wallpaper behind the podium had the letters KC uncharacteristically written in English in a repeating pattern. Next, she saw a small raven-haired boy clutching a briefcase for dear life before resting her eyes on the center of attention.

'Seto Kaiba, what prompted this sudden release of your upgraded duel disk system?' Ishizu heard an off-screen reporter ask. She saw the little boy beside the tall CEO grab the microphone and speak.

'The Kaiba Corp. Company is always ahead of current technology, no one should expect less,' he answered.

Then Ishizu saw the taller man, with his arms crossed, aloof demeanor and a stern expression on his face, scoff and turn to leave the stage. The little boy hurried behind him, followed by eager reporters trying to salvage their stories.

'There you have it ladies and gentleman, the CEO and owner of the Kaiba Corp. Company, Seto Kaiba exiting the stage. His only response to the barrage of questions and whys was 'Why not?' The big shot gaming company just released its second duel disk system now complete with built-in holographics, sounds, upgraded card data and statistics, and interactive capabilities. Stay tuned after this commercial break to see an exclusive tour of Kaiba Corp's facilities and a close, in-depth test run of the company's new product. Stocks have-'

Ishizu managed to find the power button and carefully placed the remote back on her desk. She promptly called a taxi, gathered her belongings and waited by the exit doors to the museum with security.

When the taxi car arrived outside and honked twice, she bid the guard farewell and then ventured outside and entered the taxi.

During her ride home, the press conference played over and over again in her head. The CEO of Kaiba Corp kept coming to her mind. Soon, the only thing her mind could recollect was him, his stance, the way he walked out of the room. He intrigued her for someone reason and she could not shake the thought that she had met him before or at least seen him in the street. Maybe because she was in the city where his headquarters were located no one could help but see his face everywhere.

Ishizu sat still in the back of the taxicab, her face lit up every time the driver passed by a streetlight or the lamp of someone's home. Her necklace became warm at every thought of that young billionaire. It seemed very active that particular evening, she chalked it up to her anxiety. The necklace was deeply in tuned with her body, and if she felt out-of-whack, then the necklace sometimes would decide to act wonky.

A certain tall brunette was still in her head by the time the driver hit a button beside the steering wheel to automatically open the door(3) for his fare, letting her know that she had reached her destination. She paid the driver and wished him a good night before walking up to the apartment building she and Odion shared.

Ishizu unlocked the front door and then took the elevator up to the eighth floor. When she stuck her key into the door, Odion unlocked it for her and took her bag.

"I have been waiting for you sister, your dinner has gotten a little cold," he mentioned leading her to the small kitchen they had become accustomed to. Living in Japan for more than seven months, they both had quite an adjustment to make, but soon overcame it by spending most of their day outside the small apartment.

"It is okay Odion," Ishizu picked up her plate from the kitchen and sat at the dining room table with her brother. Most of the time, both of them cooked dished from their homeland, but at other times, it was more convenient to be adventurous and try a new Japanese dish.

When half of their meal was eaten, Odion placed his chopsticks down in front of his plate pointing to the left(4). Ishizu thought they had gotten the best of him again, remembering how much he struggled with the utensils when they came to this foreign country. Odion simply waited for her to acknowledge his pause.

"Yes Odion?" She also formally placed her chopsticks down in front of her plate. Ishizu knew to pay close attention to her older, quieter brother. He rarely spoke, save polite greetings, but the times he found it difficult to begin speaking, she knew that he had a lot to get off his chest.

He looked at her sincerely and placed his hand on top of her's on the table. "I heard of Marik today."

Ishizu's heart jumped through her chest. She wanted to stay positive about her brother's situation, but when she was honest with herself, she was worried that they heard nothing from him or of him since they moved to Asia. She almost wanted to give up looking for him, after all her duty was to the Pharaoh was first, and she felt confident that Marik was going through a phase and would eventually come back home with his family.

"What is it Odion? Please tell me out brother is healthy and thriving," she almost pleaded with him.

"I'm afraid he's more than healthy, and a bit more than thriving. It took some work, but I have found where Marik is. Even worse, I've found out what he has done and plans to do now," Odion said.

"What do you mean 'even worse'?" Ishizu almost did not want to know what her brother had been up to while he was missing. Marik's actions reflected on his family and upbringing as the sole heir to the Ishtar clan. So, by extension, everything that had happened so far was Ishizu's fault.

"You must not blame yourself, sister. Do you promise not to be hard on yourself if I tell you? After all he is my brother too, his faults are my own as well."

"Yes Odion, now tell me!"

"Ishizu," she knew Odion was serious when he used her name. "He has the two Egyptian God cards."

Ishizu sat stunned in disbelief. "But that means-,"

"Yes, the very man who swore to protect the Pharaoh's tomb has stolen from it himself. Worse than that, I'm afraid that he is taking out all of his repressed anger on the Pharaoh. He blames him for everything that happened while we were home. He has gathered a group of men he calls rare hunters and together they are scouring the city looking for the third Egyptian God card, knowing that you have come to retrieve the other two and help the Pharaoh. The horrible part about it is he seems to be creating a small army of mind-controlled followers to carry out his will. We are going to have to be careful Ishizu, go to the other Egyptian God card and hide it again. Do not even tell me where you have placed it. For I don't think Marik is past torturing me for its location. You however, even to carry out his plans, I don't think he would entertain the thought of harming you.

Trying to find words in her shock, she asked "How are you so sure?"

"I spoke with one of these cloaked men under the pretenses that I wanted to join him and his 'master'. He said that of the most important rules Marik gave him, brining no harm to his sister regardless, was strictly enforced and under no circumstances annulled."

Ishizu sat back in her chair trying to take in all the information she had just received. Her clever brain started devising a scheme to (she hoped) safely retrieve the God cards, snap Marik back to his senses and help the Pharaoh on his long, millennia-old journey.

Then a smile crossed her face. "Odion, it may seem extravagant, but I have a wonderful way to solve our problems."

"How sister?"

She placed a hand on the left side of his face where he tattooed himself to help Marik cope with his coming-of-age ceremony as a tombkeeper. Even though he was not her blood, she had the same love for him as she did Marik. She needed him to cooperate and go along with everything she wanted to cultivate into action.

Ishizu smiled warmly at her brother, and then answered him. "With a tournament."

**Thank you all for reading, and please review (even if you have criticisms, they are all appreciated). This chapter was somewhat slow and seemingly useless, but don't worry it was necessary for the chapters to come. I promise the story will pick up fast very soon. Less than half of the story will take place during the Battle City Tournament, with the remainder taking place much afterwards. **

**Next, Chapter 3: Battle City Beginnings- Backstage**

_(3)I went to Japan last summer and the taxis there are similar to those where I live, with one difference, when it is time for the fare to exit the taxi, the drivers have a button that controls the automated door allowing the customer to exit. _

_(4)A part of Japanese etiquette calls for proper placement of chopsticks. Laying them across the bowl is never acceptable, neither is pointing at someone with them, passing food with them, dragging a bowl closer to you with the chopsticks, licking or using the chopsticks to scoop food into your mouth, stabbing food with them, or picking up another dish while holding chopsticks. These are all considered rude._


	3. Battle City Beginnings: Backstage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Author's Note: This is my first time posting any fics up on the internet so please read and review (all comments are welcome-I intend to hone in on my craft and waste my nights typing away at my computer *clears throat* I mean become a better writer for the sake of the fanfic community *right hand raised in the air, left hand placed on a stack of doujins*). Since I am very new at this, I welcome any advice anyone has to give. I intend on publishing more chapters to allow this story unfold, but if no one tells me how good/bad/awkward my writing is, then how will I know what direction to go in and what improvements to make? *sighs* And now I've managed to waste even more of your time, so please enjoy before I ramble on carelessly.**

**Guardians of the Gods**

**Chapter 3**

**Battle City Beginnings: Backstage**

_5:30pm Kaiba Corp Tower, Domino City, Japan__  
><em>

An electronic whir sounded outside the door to Seto Kaiba's inner office. The genius, teenage billionaire stopped briefly to contemplate amusing himself with answering the call. _Who could that possibly be? It's after 5:00pm, I thought I told that dull-headed secretary to dismiss all calls after 4:00pm today._

He was busy with reviewing the schematics for his, or rather his little brother's duel monsters themed park. Usually, he would ignore such requests from Mokuba. He was only a pre-teen and usually voiced his requests of out compulsion rather than need. Though this idea that Mokuba had seemed to stick, for he had not forgotten about it or laid it to rest for the past two years.

As soon as Kaiba realized that his little brother was serious about his idea, they both sat down together to realize what ideas were floating around in Mokuba's head. That was when Kaiba also noticed that Mokuba was no longer the needy child from the orphanage, constantly clinging to his brother's side, but a budding genius himself. The more they talked about the theme park, the more it seemed like an obtainable goal.

And now, two years later, he himself, Seto Kaiba had set aside the funds to start building Mokuba's theme park. Kaiba was actually amused at his own excitement for starting such a project. If it was the only thing that made Mokuba happy, Kaiba would complete it to the best of his ability and give Mokuba the extravagant, over-the-top amusement park he had dreamed about.

It was the very least he could do.

Kaiba knew the park would not even chip the surface of his enormous fortune. Of course, after calculating the figures, he knew that the park would bring in enough revenue to offset Mokuba's other projects and give the younger Kaiba brother money of his own to experiment with. He was proud of Mokuba's work ethic and the fact that he never gave up on the things that he wanted, no matter how ridiculous. But then again, after all he was a Kaiba.

Kaiba sighed and decided to answer the call. "What?" he said indifferently into the speaker on his desk.

"Hey big bro, can I come in for a minute, I really want to talk to you."

Kaiba pressed the button beside the intercom to unlock the door. Mokuba opened the door just enough to slip his body through and then shut it again. He ran over to the couch sitting in front of his brother's desk and picked up the remote to turn the television on. Kaiba continued typing on his computer.

"What is it Mokuba?" he finally said.

Mokuba, fully engrossed in the current television program, said nothing.

_Hmph, he's still a kid though. Short attention span and all_, Kaiba laughed to himself. He picked up his own universal remote and changed the channel to get his brother's attention.

"Hey Seto I was watching that!" Mokuba turned around and whined.

"Too bad," Seto smiled. "What did you want to talk about anyway?"

"Tell me what you are doing first," Mokuba teased.

Kaiba sighed. "Reviewing the layout for your theme park, the designers have no imagination whatsoever, so I'm going to have to put the only person in charge that can possibly make the ideas in your head a reality."

"Who's that Seto?"

"Who else would it be Mokuba? You. Even if I could somehow get into your head and design your park for you, I'm too busy with my own responsibilities to be effective. You're the perfect candidate. I trust that you can handle this. You've matured since we returned from Duelist Kingdom."

Mokuba's eyes darkened a little after remembering the events that transpired on Pegasus' private island. Before his older brother came to save him, Mokuba fell into a deep depression and had even thought about killing himself. His older brother hired the best psychiatrists money could buy to help Mokuba through the weeks that followed Duelist Kingdom, they managed to get him to talk and even socialize, but mention of his kidnapping still made him recede a little, even from his own brother.

"Mokuba," Kaiba stopped typing.

The younger Kaiba pulled himself from his own nightmarish thoughts and answered.

"So when do I start big brother?"

"Now. If you don't put all of your subordinates in line, you'll have chaos on your hands. I suggest you get some sleep tonight. You'll have to meet with the heads of the departments tomorrow morning. I already booked your meeting."

Mokuba nodded excited and turned back around to watch the television. One of the first things Kaiba did when he told over the Kaiba Corporation from his adopted father was teach Mokuba business etiquette and economics. If Mokuba Kaiba did not know how to run a company, he would become a weak point and even bigger target for danger and leverage against his older brother.

Now the only thing that the outside world could hold against Seto Kaiba was his younger brother's own life, which after Duelist Kingdom became the most treasured and highly guarded entity in Kaiba's life. Not that he did not love his brother before but once your little brother gets kidnapped, you tend to keep a bigger eye on him, or in Kaiba's case, hire Mokuba his own set of secret service men.

Kaiba assumed the risks of running the most profitable and prosperous gaming company a long time ago, and he was always used to cutting his losses and starting over again to save the greater good. But now, any threat against Mokuba was a personal offense and huge mistake punishable by law and suit, not to mention what would happen to the assailant if Kaiba ever got his hands on him.

The phone on Kaiba's desk rang loudly, interrupting him from his own thoughts. Kaiba just stared at the device as if it were some foreign object.

"Aren't you going to answer the phone Seto? It could be important," Mokuba asked turning around on the couch.

"Or it could not," Kaiba retaliated. "Seriously, I told that secretary that I wasn't going to take any calls today, why the hell would she let through this one?"

"Oh, are you going to fire her Seto?" Mokuba perked up. He could not help it, and he knew that it was probably wrong, but Mokuba loved seeing his brother fire incompetent people. He knew Kaiba never fired someone for irrational reasons like dislike or general ill will; it was incompetence and disobedience that were punished.

Kaiba knew who was invaluable and who was worthless to his company, if one secretary could not follow simple orders such as shun every person who came knocking or calling for him, then so be it, she can fuck up at someone else's company.

"Perhaps, I'll let this call decide for me," Kaiba picked up the phone just in time. He put it to his ear, said nothing and instead waited for the person on the other end of the line to talk.

"Hello Seto Kaiba, my name is Ishizu Ishtar. If you would please turn your television. I am about to make an announcement."

"Who the hell are you? And why should I?" Kaiba could not shake the tinge of familiarity he felt from the voice on the phone.

"I promise Kaiba you will not regret it."

"Do you know who I am?"

"If you wish to find out who you are, then you will change the television channel."

Curiosity, more than the woman's demand, made him reach for the remote and change the channel. He clicked over to the news channel and was caught off-guard by the breathtaking darker skinned woman.

She wore a modest dress, only showing off her shoulders with gold trim and a simple pattern. The gold headband she wore wrapped around her head and met at an emerald resting just above her eyes.

_Those eyes_, Kaiba thought to himself. Her eyes were an unparalleled shade of lolite (5), masked by thick lashes. The woman looked straight into his own blue eyes, as if she were standing before him, her intense gaze piercing straight through into his soul.

He fought the urge to be lost in her gaze forever and increased the volume on the television.

[_Television Broadcast_]

_Hello everyone, my name is Ishizu Ishtar and I have come to Japan to share my collection of ancient Egyptian artifacts. I implore all ancient history and duel monsters enthusiasts to visit my exhibit at the Domino Museum as I will uncover the origin of duel monsters! I will hold a private exhibition for a select few. I personally invite Seto Kaiba to visit my exhibit._

"What makes you think I am going to come to your crappy exhibit?" he said aimlessly into the phone he still managed to hold. Kaiba tried his hardest not to sound impressed with how well she set this conversation.

"You will come Seto Kaiba if you wish to know the origin of duel monsters."

Her voice lulled him into some sort of haze. Why was this woman having such an effect on him? Kaiba shook out of it and tried to get to the bottom of her invite. "Pegasus already tried to feed me that bullshit, and I hope you know where that got him."

"What I speak of Kaiba goes far beyond Pegasus' knowledge. If you come I promise you one of the three rarest cards in all of duel monsters."

Her voice did it to him again. He could not help but feel more intrigued and relaxed at every syllable her mouth pronounced. Was it her foreign accent? Or the way the words gracefully left her lips? "Of what benefit is it to me? I would talk quickly if I were you," Kaiba could not afford the sweet trance of her words to distract him any longer. "My attention and my secretary's job depend on your next words. For both your sake's I hope they are crucial."

"As I said Kaiba, I promise you one of the three rarest and most powerful cards in all of duel monsters. To summon this creature takes a person of great strength and skill. They are not like the common monsters that your company has made replicas of. The original souls of these monsters are in the cards. They were too powerful for even Pegasus to control. But that, is all that I shall say. Your phones are tapped and a third party is recording our conversation as we speak. Come to my exhibit and I shall render unto you one of the most feared beings in all of duel monsters."

The other end of the line clicked. There was a dial tone before Kaiba set the phone on its cradle. Several thoughts were going through his head.

Kaiba pulled open the top drawer to his desk to reveal his duel monsters deck. On top, sat the three copies of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon he deeply treasured. _Most powerful duel monsters? _

He ran his fingers over them lightly before picking up the deck and placing it in his inner suit jacket pocket.

_We shall see_, Kaiba quietly said to himself. He put his computer to sleep, closed the lid and motioned for Mokuba to follow him out of the private space.

"I have a late night meeting to attend to," he informed Mokuba after opening the letter his secretary handed him as he left his outer office.

_Domino Museum_

_11:00pm Back Entrance_

_Leave your security at the door_

_Ishizu Ishtar_

Kaiba stuffed Ms. Ishitar's neatly hand-written letter in the coat jacket he pulled off the hook on his way out.

Then he turned to his secretary. "Who is responsible for this?"

"Mr. Kaiba, a woman visited the office insisting that I deliver it to you."

"Why did you not send her in?"

"Mr. Kaiba, you told me not to allow in visitors in after 4pm," the secretary said trembling.

Kaiba sighed. "But you let a call through to my office, I told you I didn't want any _calls_ after 4pm."

"But, but, Mr. Kaiba, sir," the secretary stammered. "I did no such thing, the phone did not ring for you anytime after 3:30pm. Plus, the woman did not wish to speak with you in person, only to give you the letter."

The CEO opened his mouth to correct his daft secretary when Mokuba pulled on his coat tails.

"Big brother, can we go out for pizza? I'm starving!" Kaiba allowed the distraction to save his secretary's job for now and led Mokuba to the elevators downstairs and out the back door to his limousine.

It was ten o'clock by the time Kaiba took Mokuba home to their over-sized mansion and tucked him into bed. At the pizza parlor they visited, Mokuba ran into Yūgi and his gang. Kaiba, none too eager to join them, sat at another table and watched his brother, endless energy and all, talk and duel over dinner.

The CEO sat at his table alone, contemplating his meeting with Ms. Ishtar later that night.

_What could this woman possibly show me?_ A part of Kaiba thought it would be a waste of his time, another part of him was searching for answers to questions he had been asking himself for a while.

When Mokuba was finally asleep, Kaiba left the mansion with strict orders to his guards. He gave his limo driver the address and then he was on his way to Domino Museum.

Sitting in the backseat, Kaiba took out his deck and spread his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Why was he even entertaining this woman's request? These so-called most powerful cards of duel monsters did not even sound real enough to exist. Still though, Kaiba convinced himself he could sit through her bullshit, especially since she was not too bad on the eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have arrived."

"Thank you Roland, just stay with the car, this will not take long. Though, after twenty minutes come get me just in case I've fallen asleep," Kaiba scoffed as he left the limo. Pulling his briefcase with him, he closed the limo door and proceeded to the back of the museum.

The sliding doors gave way as Kaiba strode past them, strutting with a commanding entrance.

Ishizu Ishtar stood with two of her security guards, waiting patiently for him to come within earshot.

Kaiba glanced at all the hieroglyphics on the wall before stopping short and waiting for her to speak. He sat his briefcase down beside him and crossed his arms in anticipation. Ishizu looked even more stunning in person, as if the glow he felt through the television when he laid eyes on her the first time was somehow magnified by her very presence. The lights in the museum hall glinted off the gold in her dress and was captured by the color of her eyes.

Those eyes entranced him again. The emerald on her head and the blue of her eyes reminded him of the waters of the Mediterranean Sea. He often vacationed there and watched the crystal clear fluid reflect hues of cerulean and jade back and forth.

The light also playfully bounced off her exposed shoulders and made Kaiba want to feel them under his own fingertips to see if they felt as soft as they looked.

Ishizu had a slightly warm smile on her face as she bowed in respect to Kaiba and made introductions.

"Thank you for coming Seto Kaiba."

"Where are your other guests?"

"I explained to you on the phone that this is a private exhibition. You are the only one I invited. You are the only one I need to conduct business with. Please, follow me. My guards are locking down the museum as we speak, I wish to make this as quick as possible."

"Good, I was starting to get bored."

"If you wish to, you may leave at any time. However, I know that it is in your best interests for you stay for the duration of my lecture."

"Hmm," Kaiba said a bit more interested than before. "And how do you know what's best for me?"

Ishizu could have sworn there was more behind his question than his tone led on. "I promise you it will-."

"Save it, just give me what I came here for," Kaiba said cutting the dark-haired Egyptian off.

"All in good time Kaiba. For now, I need you to follow me." Ishizu turned sharply on her heels and proceeded to the smaller exhibition room she set up just for this occasion.

Kaiba followed her and marked where the exits were in his mind. _This isn't going to take very long_, he thought. He heard the shuffling of her flats and her guards positioning themselves at the corridor behind them.

Kaiba continued following behind Ishizu and became spellbound by the dance of her hips. He watched as each side rose and fell with each step she took. His eyes fell lower to watch her buttocks move in the same fashion.

"Kaiba, do you believe in destiny?"

His head snapped up at hearing his name. _How in the world does she make it sound so sexy?_ "No, does it matter?" he replied nonchalantly, not wanting to reveal anything about his true thoughts.

"Destiny is the concept that most events in our lives are predetermined because history repeats itself cyclically. You could say that you are not here by choice but because we were destined to meet."

"Look, you're wasting my time with all this nonsense, I didn't ask for a glimpse into Egyptian History 101. I came here because you promised me it would be worth the drive. Stop with the lecture and get to the point already. I have a company to run, and I can't play school with a curator who rambles on."

"As I said before, all in good time Kaiba. What I promise you is a monster that is even stronger than Exodia."

Kaiba arrogantly scoffed. "I know everything there is about duel monsters and nothing is stronger than Exodia."

"Perhaps your knowledge is not as expansive as you may think. Duel monsters is based on a five-thousand-year-old game played by ancient Egyptians. Pegasus was the one who discovered its origins and recreated the game for modern use. Back in the time of the ancient Pharaohs though, this game was used to fight over power and wealth, and much more dangerous a game than your holographics can conjure up."

"Who gives a shit?"

"Maximillion Pegasus did. He devoted his life to this game and even created a series of all-powerful cards he never released to the public. You should not be surprised that he kept the best cards for himself."

"He would have used them against me at Duelist Kingdom."

Ishizu saw this opportunity to knock the CEO down a step. "Duelist Kingdom was for novice players despite the prize he offered. It would have been a complete waste to use the cards during that gag tournament."

"Hmph."

Ishizu continued. "Stand here Kaiba," she reached for the light switch on the wall. "And behold the origin of duel monsters."

When the room was illuminated, two large stone tablets were displayed behind tempered glass.

Kaiba was stunned at what he saw. The weathered rocks had carvings that resembled duel monsters cards. He saw what looked like Monster Reborn, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Swords of Revealing Light, and Battle Ox surrounding two people holding their hands out to a flame. Above the two people were the Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"That's Blue-Eyes," Kaiba stuttered, unsure of what this all meant.

"Yes, that is the monster you treasure dearly. And if you look closer, you will see the masters of these two very powerful, very recognizable creatures."

"That looks like Yūgi and that looks like-,"

"Yes Kaiba, that is you," the moment Ishizu saw Kaiba on the television, she could not place why he seemed so familiar. But the next day she returned to the museum and laid eyes on the tablet again, she remembered. He was the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's most trusted priest. She thought the revelation would lay rest to her instincts about the CEO. But now, as she was explaining his connection to the ancient past, she got a sense that it was not all that Kaiba was in a past life.

"Long ago, there was an ancient duel between the Pharaoh and one of his priests. Ancient Egyptians weld the power to control these monsters you see depicted. You and Yūgi are arch-rivals because you were so five-thousand-years ago. And this ancient battle you see here is destined to happen again."

"This is bullshit," he plainly said, turning to leave.

"I knew that you would not believe me, so experience the power of my millennium necklace," Ishizu quickly faced Kaiba and cupped her necklace in her hands. It began to glow as rays of light shot out towards Kaiba and submerged his mind into a vision of the past.

For the briefest of moments, Kaiba felt the warmth from the glow of the Egyptian woman's artifact before he felt himself being ripped from the present.

Kaiba had fallen on all fours during the course of the vision in order to keep himself grounded. Ishizu smiled slightly at the sight of the powerful teen on his hands and knees.

As he experienced the vision Ishizu forced on him, he got back on his feet and opened his mouth to speak. "What is this?"

When the vision dissipated from his eyes, she explained what she knew he needed to hear. The woman knew that Kaiba had no choice but to listen.

"Look at the monsters at the very top of the tablet. Those are the Egyptian Gods, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. These are the most powerful monsters in the entire game. They proved too powerful for Pegasus to wield, so he gave them to me for safe keeping."

Kaiba looked at the top of the stone tablet and saw a carving of three monsters, he did not understand what Ishizu was getting at.

"The Egyptian God cards are nothing but representations of the real Egyptian Gods. The cards are somewhat like a placeholder, keeping within them the power of the Gods themselves. Even if the cards are destroyed, they are just pieces of paper. But the spirit of the Gods retreat to reside in their human vessels. But residing in human bodies is tiring for both parties and so residing in inanimate objects like cards are easy, especially since Pegasus made it possible with the power of the millennium eye to contain souls in cards."(6)

"Where are the cards?"

"I was burying them when I realized," Ishizu paused. She was not telling Kaiba the whole truth. Yes, Pegasus knew he could not control the cards, but they were her responsibility from the very beginning. She had to bury the cards to help the Pharaoh, not to hold the cards for Pegasus. But she needed Kaiba for a very specific reason, and she would tell him all he needed to know to act accordingly. "Someone had stolen them."

"Who else knew about them?"

"There is a group called the Rare Hunters, they have two of the Egyptian God cards, amongst other things. They are now searching for the third."

_If I were to get my hands on those God cards, I would be an invincible duelist and finally reclaim my title as number one_, Kaiba thought to himself. _I'm going to _retrieve_ these God cards myself._

"These rare hunters are very difficult to find, their very livelihood depends on their secrecy," Ishizu commented reading Kaiba's thoughts. "If you, Seto Kaiba, were to throw a tournament of your own, one with a better reputation," she used her wits to stoke his ego.

"It would draw these lowlifes out of the dark by the droves and I can gather these cards myself," he voiced, finishing her sentence somewhat aroused by her brash assumption.

"I am asking you to retrieve these cards so that I may return them to their resting places."

Kaiba turned towards Ishizu and approached her, ignoring the rules of personal space. He pushed her back against the stone tablet depicting the ancient duel between himself and the nameless Pharaoh and looked straight into her eyes.

"What makes you think I would be gathering them for you, or holding a tournament at your request for that fact?" When the exotic-featured woman could not find her words immediately, Kaiba smirked.

"I am sure that the legendary Seto Kaiba could eradicate these hunters had he the time. But how do you expect to be victorious in a duel when you do not wield an Egyptian God yourself?"

"Like this," he took her lips in a soft, yet demanding kiss and took the opportunity to close the small gap that remained between them.

Ishizu was more stunned than offended and did not quite know what to make of the situation. But her thoughts were soon halted when Kaiba's hands slipped underneath her dress and grabbed her posterior, squeezing it and lifting her up against the glass.

He never broke the kiss, pressing his weight into hers to keep her pinned against the transparent surface. One of his hands traversed up her hips and slipped underneath her bra to gently press a finger to her nipple.

She moaned softly in response and placed her fingers on the back of his neck urging him. She began to kiss him back as she felt a sensation like electricity bolting down her chest and between her legs.

"Kaiba," she softly said, her voice hesitant and dipped in desire.

He continued as if he did not hear her. His hands came back up the cup her face and kiss her harder with more purpose. One of them drifted down to her neck, feeling the soft skin there. As soon as his fingers ghosted over the surface of the millennium necklace, it began to glow again and Ishizu felt the familiar pull of the magic sending her to a different time.

She opened her eyes and found that she was in a darkened room, alone.

Movement on the other side drew her attention and made her think otherwise.

When Ishizu realized she was witnessing a tryst, her cheeks immediately reddened and she stiffened her back against the wall. Her necklace never showed her visions as intimate as the one she was experiencing. The sounds, the smells, the things she saw performed all were too real as she tried her hardest to ride out the vision to its end. But the two voices she heard were very familiar.

Hers and…Kaiba's?

Ishizu gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth in disbelief.

As if the man that resembled Kaiba heard her, he shot out of bed leaving his lover surprised and confused.

_That is me!_ Ishizu realized, looking at the woman who was quickly redressing herself. She recognized the millennium rod as it flew across the room and into the hands of the man standing defensively.

"Wha-," both Ishizu and the woman in the vision exclaimed simultaneously in ancient Egyptian.

But in the next moment, Ishizu was back in her present time standing beside Seto Kaiba with…her older brother looking at her questioningly. Beside him stood one of Kaiba's men.

"Sister, what just happened?" Odion asked in Arabic, not wanting the strangers to eavesdrop on their exchange. She gave him a look that told him she would explain later.

Ishizu just breathed heavily and tried to reclaim her consciousness from the vision she just experienced. So many questions were flooding her head. What was real? What just happened?

She clutched the necklace for dear life as a torrent of emotions washed through her and left her hands and legs trembling.

She looked over at Kaiba, who nodded to his man and flashed Obelisk the Tormentor, victoriously, in his fingers just before turning to leave.

_He must have sleight of hand to have pulled that card without me knowing._ She breathed once more to gain her composure and motioned for Odion to stand in the doorway.

"Kaiba, that is a borrowed possession, I expect it back when this is finished," Ishizu said with as much authority as she could muster.

He turned his head to address her comment, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "What makes you think I am going to give back one of the three most powerful cards in all of duel monsters?"

Ishizu nodded to Odion to let the visitors leave, she was sure that they would come again.

"You will return the card," was all Ishizu said before turning to retreat to her office.

"Hmph." Kaiba returned to his limo, walking back the way they came.

Ishizu was not sure if she liked where her millennium necklace was trying to take her. It was supposed to be a tool to help the Pharaoh, not resolve her own past sighed as she reached the door to the tiny room and waited for Odion to enter. There was going to be a lot more to this than Ishizu originally anticipated. _What in Ra's name just happened?_

**Thank you all for reading, and please review (even if you have criticisms, they are all appreciated). Next chapter Ishizu meets the rest of the gang! **

**For ****IncurablyAwesome, thank you for the encouragement and posting my story to your community!**

**For Cedareye, I'm glad (I hope) you liked it! There's more where that came from**

**For everyone else, if you all have anything to say, encouragements, criticisms, please let me know I love seeing that someone takes time to comment. (requests are also accepted) ****J**

**Next, Chapter 4: Your Defeat Was Really My Defeat**

_(5) Lolite is a blue gemstone._

_(6) I am taking the world of Yu-Gi-Oh and applying it to real-life settings. That is I am taking some of the plotholes and unexplained phenomenon and doing what 4kids should have done and do Kazuki Takahashi's series some justice (in my own way)._


	4. Your Defeat is Really My Defeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Guardians of the Gods**

**Chapter 4**

**Your Defeat is Really My Defeat**

_"Why are you-," Ishizu's voice was soft and sounded slightly frightened to him._

_"Didn't you say it was not by choice? Because I was destined to do so?" Kaiba's own voice assured her as he slipped the card from her pocket._

"Mr. Kaiba, sir," his secretary repeated once more over the intercom.

He shook himself from his daydream and pressed the button on his desk.

"What?" he cursed himself for sounding so distracted.

"The Board has assembled for your meeting at two o'clock. Do I need to postpone-,"

"No," he said sternly, cutting the woman off. "Are all the proposals completed? Even the one I asked for yesterday?"

"Yes sir, I have them here ready for when you leave your office to go to the meeting."

"Good," Kaiba turned the machine off and rose from his chair to leave his office.

Before he was caught up in his daydream, Kaiba was on the phone with Mokuba. He called his younger brother while he was on his scheduled lunch at school.

"Hey big bro, what's up?"

"How's your last day of school Mokie?" Kaiba said using the endearing nickname for his little brother.

The younger Kaiba huffed on the other end of the line. "I'm not a little kid anymore Seto, I'm going to be getting ready for my high school entrance exams soon. But anyway, why did you call?"

Seto smiled a little and looked down at his desk and scribbled something with his pen. Mokuba was right, he would be thirteen soon, and was already a little prodigy himself. Mokuba managed to skip a couple of grades in school and was already finished with junior high school. He was not a little kid anymore. "We have to discuss the opening date for your amusement park. It will have to be postponed-,"

"I understand Seto, let's do it over pizza. I want to go back to the pizza parlor downtown."

"Agreed," Kaiba chuckled.

"What happened at the museum with that Egyptian woman?"

That question caught Kaiba off-guard. "It doesn't matter. However, I did gain certain knowledge. It is part of the reason why I need to push back opening day."

"You like her, don't you? You didn't come back until one this morning." He waited in anticipation for his older brother's response like he waited for him to return home earlier that morning.

There was silence on the other end of the phone, followed by what Mokuba could have sworn was muttering. "No, Mokuba." But before Kaiba could explain further Mokuba continued to prod his brother.

"She's a very pretty woman Seto, and from what I heard on your COM, I'd say you more than noticed it yourself."

Kaiba brought his the palm of his hand up to his face and inwardly hit his head on his desk. He underestimated his little brother's grasp on electronics. Sure, Mokuba could hack into his school's database and forge a sick note to facilitate his playing hooky. Kaiba caught him more than enough times torrenting various media from the internet. And red flags did pop up in his head when Mokuba reprogrammed his holographics system to show a live representation of a home movie of them when their parents were still alive.

Kaiba knew that Mokuba must have eavesdropped on the entire visit via hack into the COM system he had installed on a chip in the collar of his coat. He dreaded to ask what Mokuba heard.

"What did you hear?"

"Everything. So, you are throwing a tournament huh? That is exciting, can I help?"

The CEO sighed and was grateful his brother didn't go into the other aspects of the meeting he had with the woman from the museum.

"Yes, I was planning on it."

"Oh, and Seto, you should go see her again. Outside the museum somewhere, at least you won't be interrupted. I'll spend the night at Yūgi's when you do so you can have the whole mansion to yourself. And make sure you use protection," Mokuba's grin reached from ear to ear when his brother hesitated.

"Thanks Mokuba, you little voyeur. We should make a trip over to the CIB(7) and let them know how you're becoming an annoying terrorist," he half-teased, half-chastised.

"So now I'm a terrorist huh? At least I'm not the one-,"

"I'll pick you up from school and we'll go to the pizza parlor," Kaiba could not talk fast enough to hang up the phone.

When did Mokuba begin to give him life lessons? _And what does he know about protection? _Mokuba Kaiba definitely was NOT a little kid anymore.

That was when Kaiba, for the countless time that day, went over the museum meeting in his mind. Her voice, the cards, some crap about destiny…the man Kaiba assumed was a close relative of hers, perhaps her brother._ What does it matter if she has a brother? Why am I even thinking about this?_

He pulled the blue Egyptian God card from his deck out of his desk. _Obelisk the Tormentor_, he read in his head. Kaiba's thumb rubbed the surface of the card.

He blinked to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. Sure enough though, the monster on the card seemed to be moving, pulsating with some sort of energy. Every time Kaiba tilted the card to the light, the large, threatening eyes of the monster shined and glared at its holder.

Kaiba read the card description: "_You must Tribute 3 monsters to__Normal Summon__this card (you cannot Set this card). The__Normal Summon__of this card cannot be negated. When this card is__Normal Summoned,__Spells,__Traps, and Effect Monster__effects cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of__Spells,__Traps__or__Effect Monsters. If this card is__Special Summoned, it is sent to the__Graveyard__during the End Phase. You can__Tribute__2 monsters to destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated._"(8)

"Three tributes. Impervious to all effects? Dear God, this card is unstoppable."

The card continued to throb rhythmically with energy that he had never experienced. Yet, it seemed proverbial to him.

Kaiba could not explain what was happening and attributed what he witnessed to lack of sleep and caffeine overdose. He quickly shoved the card in the middle of his deck and placed it inside his coat. He sat at his desk, his body completely still with his elbows resting on either side of his laptop, his head in his hands.

_Ishizu Ishtar, who are you?_

__/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _

_Dusk, Empty Shipping Container, Domino Pier_

_"It was just a matter of time before you came to me Odion. You swore yourself to me years ago, I knew that no matter what, you would always stand by my side."_

_"Marik, you know that this is wrong," Odion retorted. "We are tombkeepers, we are supposed to __protect__ the power of the Pharaoh, not use it for our own gain. I pledged myself to you because you are my brother and it is my duty to protect you. Our upbringing and our morals dictate that I try and stop you from executing your plans."_

_"But that's not why you are here, and that's not what you've come to do. Is it Odion?" The hard, amethyst eyes of a young Egyptian bore into his own. Marik had seated himself in a chair and requested Odion's presence when he came to learn that he had joined the Rare Hunters._

_The taller Egyptian put his head down and refrained from answering. His conflicted, inner thoughts reflected in his tense posture. _

_Marik's father adopted Odion as part of an old tradition to safeguard his would-be male successor. When Ishizu was born, he did not hesitate to watch over her, despite her father's protests. But after Marik was born, Odion began to notice the steady breakdown in the Ishtar family structure. It started when their mother died just days after Marik was born. Their father was harsher than normal. _

_Odion had witnessed the woman who adopted him tolerate the violence and neglect of the man he called father. But when that treatment transferred to his younger sister Ishizu, Odion did not know what he could do. At the time he was little more than a boy, and could barely endure the beatings he suffered. The only safe thing he could do was race to Ishizu's room after he heard her screams stop and watch the monster he called father retreat to his own quarters. _

_He remembered how he would hold his little sister in his arms until they both fell asleep. She would cry and tremble as they both rocked themselves into another world far away. Odion feared for little Marik also._

_Was the monster beating on the infant as well? _

_But Ishizu would explain to him that Marik was the loved one, the wanted one. Marik was the firstborn male, he could carry on the monster's name, he would be the one to undergo the tombkeeper initiation and keep their traditions safe. He and Ishizu both were nothing but placeholders. _

_Backups and protection for Marik. _

_But Gods forbid anything ever happened to their youngest sibling, for it would bring down the wrath of the merciless monster upon them._

_They had spoke of leaving, running away to that far away place they often telepathically transported themselves to in order to escape from the abuse. They had talked about it, Odion knew he had to leave and take Ishizu away. That was before the monster forced Odion to pledge his life to Marik. _

_Being tied to Marik as his slave shot their chances of escaping to the surface. No one cared if Ishizu and Odion left, but if Marik was out-of-sight for more than a minute, the monster would be on their trail and there would be fatal consequences._

_Odion winced when he remembered the time he was beaten within an inch of his life. It only happened once, and it was his punishment for failing to protect Marik. _

_A snakebite kept Marik in a fever for days, Ishizu and Odion both prayed for Marik's sake and theirs that he would live through the ordeal. But whether Marik lived or not was of no concern to the monster when it came to bringing misery, broken ribs, and a fractured skull down as castigation on Odion._

_He could not remember much of his life underground after that except the day the monster was slain. Odion did not remember how everything had happened. When everything was said and done, the abominable excuse for a parent he once called father laid lifeless on the stone floor of the Ishtar home. Marik stood above him, hands covered in blood. His eyes looked dead and did not quite focus on any one thing around them. Ishizu stopped Odion from grabbing onto Marik just before he delivered the final blow to the monster's head. All three of them were stunned and stood completely still._

_That was the day the evil spirit cemented itself deeper into Marik's heart and like a parasite it began to feed on the good that was once in him. _

_After their ordeal and departure from the home they left behind, Odion and Ishizu both learned that Marik too had been maltreated by their father, perhaps worse than what they had experienced. Along with the physical and mental abuse, Marik suffered through experimental incantations and other unspeakable trials._

_All he had left now was his brother and his sister._

_More importantly, the pact with his brother._

_Odion dropped to his knees and knelt in front of his brother, defeated and overwhelmed with the promise he made him a long time ago. Marik was right, he could not escape his promise. He closed his eyes and silently apologized to his sister, and to the Pharaoh__. His sister's voice rang in his ears. __You have to help Marik defeat the evil that resides within him. It was born out of hatred and fear of our father, and now that it has tasted blood, it is out for more and will stop at nothing to obtain the Pharaoh's power. Marik is so blinded by the abuse we've all suffered, he doesn't realize what he is allowing this evil spirit to do through him. Odion, please go to him and do whatever it is that he asks you. I know that there is good in him, and you're the only one that can help him overcome and see that. Do not be afraid of the things that must transpire. Many people will be harmed but it is for the greater good. The Pharaoh must return to the Spirit World. No matter what happens to either of us, he must return._ Odion shook his head, ashamed of his servitude to an evil entity. He did not want to be responsible for hurting others, but the reason for his presence was to serve and protection his brother.

Even from himself.

"You can't help but to serve me. You are not Ishtar blood, you are not a tombkeeper. You may have lived the life of a tombkeeper, but it is not your destiny. Your providence is by my side. You know that no matter what, your loyalty is to me. It is something you cannot deny, it is in your very nature to serve me. That little place in your heart that wants to do what is right and help my sister is not stronger than the piece of your heart that is mine. Your aspiration to help the Pharaoh is irrelevant, you belong to me," whispered sinisterly.

Odion raised his head to meet the cold, malevolent eyes of his brother.

"Yes, master."

__/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _

_7:00pm, Area 2 Duel Arena Ice Cream and Pizza Parlor, Downtown Domino City_

A waitress approached a booth holding six hungry, eager students. They always met at the parlor every Thursday after school and juku(9). It was the only day they could meet. Due to schedule conflicts and part-time jobs, they rarely saw each other outside of school. Thursday was also the day they would gather to practice duel monsters and catch up. It was their routine, not broken to that day.

The pizza parlor had a retro fifties theme imported straight from America, complete with vintage car booths.

"Hey guys, welcome to the duel arena pizza parlor, will it be the usual today?" the waitress politely asked her most loyal customers. She was wearing a vintage red polka dot full skirt dress and even wore a red wig to mimic the pinup style born of western culture decades ago.

"Nah, Raiki. We need twelve pizzas this time! We're gonna be here a while," a blond-headed male said with a Brooklyn accent.

They were all sitting at a cream-colored 1968 Chevrolet Camero full car booth. The seats were made of black leather and the taillights and horn were wired to a waiting system, letting waiters know when their patrons needed assistance. The menus were placed on a retro gas pump display and customers paid for their order via an old Gilbarco air meter. The restaurant held about seven classic car booths and had numerous glass-top tire tables with leather 1950s style bar stools.

"Joey, you're not putting twelve pizzas on my tab!" a girl spoke up. She playfully grabbed Joey into a chokehold and barred her teeth. "You still owe me from last week!"

"Aight Téa, damn lemme go," Joey said grabbing at his neck. Once Téa released him, he yanked on the collar of his uniform jacket and tried to appear as manly as possible. Then he gave the waitress the cheesiest grin he could produce with this wounded pride.

The rest of the students around the table snickered. They all exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"Bring us twelve pizzas Raiki, and I'll pay for it," Mokuba spoke up. "I think I'm the only one at this table that Joey doesn't owe."

"Joey's good for it," another student spoke up. He anchored an arm around Joey's neck and pulled him in for a nuggie. "Besides, we know he gets paid tomorrow. I'm sure he'll fork over the cash."

"I'm not so sure Tristan, Joey owes me for a coke I bought him two years ago," a raven-haired boy said. His eyes were emerald and a single dice hung from his ear. He had a tattoo under his left eye and was eying the waitress the whole time. She gave him little smirks here and there, and then slipped a paper under his hand when the rest of the table was preoccupied with laughing at Joey.

"That's enough outta you two! I said I'll pay you back. And Duke I thought we were good. How do you remember a coke from two years ago anyway?" Joey exclaimed.

"I have a spotless memory and I'm good with numbers," the green-eyed student and duelist answered, winking at the waitress.

"So twelve pizzas, four two-liter cokes, two orders of cheesesticks and what else?" Raiki asked blushing when she glanced at Duke.

Téa sighed. "I want a salad please."

"A SALAD?!" came the collective voices of the rest of the boys at the table.

"If you want a salad, you can go to that health food store down the street. We're eating real food over here," Joey exclaimed.

"Well some of us care about the complexion of our skin _Mr. Wheeler_. Besides, do you guys remember that school pictures are tomorrow?"

The waitress turned to leave the table to put in the orders. Duke gave her bottom a light tap as she walked away. She shooed his hand away and hurried to the kitchen.

The last person at the table remained quiet and continued to watch his friends banter back and forth. He was deep in thought, contemplating his next move. He and Mokuba were playing a duel on the table, passing time before the food arrived.

He had five cards in his hand fanned out before his eyes. A smile crossed his face when he decided on his next play.

"I will place two cards face-down and attack with Archfiend of Gilfer(10)," the young boy looked up at his opponent.

"Not so fast Yūgi, I activate Mirror Force(10). All your monsters go to the graveyard now," Mokuba said, excited to finally have the tables turned. He only had one hundred life points left.

"Wow, good job Mokuba," Yūgi placed his two monsters from his side of the field to the graveyard. "I activate Monster Reborn(10) to bring back King's Knight(10) in attack mode," with that he signaled that he ended his turn. "What are you going to do now? I too have only one hundred life points left."

"It's my turn so I will summon this," Mokuba pulled a card from his hand and placed it face-up. "And attack your King's Knight."

Yūgi looked at Mokuba sincerely and placed his hand on the table. "Well then I'm afraid you've lost the duel."

"How?!" Mokuba said confused.

"You see, your Rude Kaiser(10) has only eighteen hundred attack points."

"Yeah, but your King's Knight only has sixteen hundred attack points."

"Did you take into account my Archfiend of Gilfer?"

"It's in the graveyard Yūgi."

"But it's effect is activated when it is sent to the graveyard. I can treat it as an equip card and boost the attack power of my King's Knight by five hundred, giving him twenty-one hundred attack. You just lost three hundred life points by attacking me with your Rude Kaiser."

Mokuba looked over all the cards and sighed. "You won Yūgi, fair and square. It's difficult to keep all the effects of monsters in your head when you're dueling."

"You dueled well Mokuba. I'm sure you're making your brother proud."

Mokuba looked behind him several tables away at his older brother. He smiled and waved at him.

Kaiba, unable to restrain himself, waived back and smiled a little himself. He wondered how much longer he was going to have to sit through Mokuba's visit with whom he called the 'geek squad'.

Kaiba did not approve of his friendship to Yūgi, especially since he was his arch-rival, but off the playing field Kaiba figured that Mokuba needed friends his own age, and there was not anybody else he could possible trust Mokuba to hang out with.

"I'm getting better every day, it's going to take me a while, but I'm going to be as good as my big brother," Mokuba grinned, putting away his cards.

Joey, at that point, opened his mouth to contest, but Tristan jabbed him hard in the ribs.

Kaiba glanced briefly at the entrance to the parlor to see an individual pull a jacket off her arms. She wore an ankle length dress that exposed her shoulders and collarbones. Her hair was in a loose bun that sat at the back of her head. A gold headband with a green gem sat above her eyes. Kaiba watched her make her way over to the table where his brother sat chatting and playing with the others.

"Do you all mind if I join you?"

Everyone turned to the person now respectfully bowing in front of the table. When she stood up straight, her blue eyes met everyone's gaze.

"Sure, sweet thing. Here's a seat right beside me," Duke spoke up scooting over closer to Tristan. Everyone looked at him with his or her mouths gaping.

"I'm so sorry, he's the rude one," Téa then raised her fist and mouthed a threat Duke's way.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and cleared the table where the woman sat.

The whole table was silent, unsure of what to say next. Then the woman started to speak.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar, and it is a pleasure to meet every one of you."

The students returned her greeting and fell silent, waiting again, watching her.

"I came by the table because I recognized Yūgi Mōto," she nodded lightly to Yūgi and continued. "You're the Duelist Kingdom champion, correct?"

"Yes, I am." Yūgi hesitated, stumbling on his words.

"So where are you from girlie?" Duke asked her interrupting the conversation. He could feel Téa's gaze burning a hole in the side of his face.

"I am from Egypt. I've come to Japan on a visit and to safeguard the artifacts I have brought from my homeland. As a matter of fact, I've sat down to invite you all to witness the exhibit I have prepared just for duel monsters enthusiasts."

"Dat all sounds nice, but why would we want to see it?" Joey said.

"I swear, I'm going to kill the both of you. Do I need to remind you of your manners?" Téa all but screamed, frustrated with how Joey and Duke were treating the woman. "I need some female friends," Téa muttered under her breath.

"It's quite alright. I am just extending an invitation. It is not mandatory that you visit. Although, I urge you, Yūgi. You might find it very interesting." She leaned closer to speak directly within his earshot. "Seto Kaiba is going to hold a tournament here in Domino City. It would be wise if you came to the museum and learn what significance you and the Pharaoh play in all of this."

Yūgi held his puzzle in his hands before looking down at it. _How does she know about the Pharaoh? How does she know Kaiba is throwing a tournament?_ Yūgi wondered.

"Kaiba is going to make an announcement in thirty minutes. He is going to introduce the tournament and official rules. Once you have everything you need to participate, come to the exhibit," Ishizu gave him a business card with the address to the museum. Her blue eyes met his lavender ones with a warm smile.

**_I trust this woman Yūgi. We should go to her exhibit._**

_It couldn't hurt I guess. Are you sure about this Yami?_

**_I feel like I am supposed to talk to her. Something about her is familiar._**

_Maybe she can help you with your past. We'll see._

Right when Yūgi finished his silent conversation with the Spirit of the millennium puzzle, the waitress returned with their order. She had two other waiters help her bring it to the table. Joey took four of the pizzas and two of the coke bottles. The remainder was divvied up between the rest of the students.

"Oh no," Mokuba sighed and sank a little into the booth. "Here comes my brother," and braced himself for whatever it was Seto was upset about.

The whole booth fell silent when Kaiba stood up from his table and strode over to theirs.

"What is it rich boy?" Joey was the first to speak.

Kaiba ignored his voice and instead stood with his arms crossed looking at Ishizu and Yūgi.

"Good evening Kaiba, how may I be of assistance?" Ishizu said completely lost as to why Kaiba was standing over her at the table.

Everyone's gaze turned towards the woman who introduced herself as Ishizu. Her eyes were focused on those of the tall brunette.

"Why are you at this table with my brother?"

Joey, Tristan, Téa, Duke, Mokuba, and Yūgi exchanged looks and were shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"What does it matter to you, Seto Kaiba?" She said his name with as much disdain as she could bring into her stern voice. Her eyebrow raised in anticipation of his response.

Everyone turned to Kaiba.

"My brother is my concern."

Mokuba's hand went to his pants pocket as he felt his cell phone vibrate. It was a text from Yūgi. Mokuba looked up at the duelist who flashed his phone in front of him for a second before it disappeared beneath the table.

**What's Kaiba's problem? How does he know her?**

Mokuba texted him back discreetly with lightning-quick reflexes. **I think she's the one he met at the museum. Idk y he is getting upset. But she's 1-upping him, it never takes him this long to come back.**

**What happened?** Yūgi texted.

**Stuff.** Mokuba looked up at Yūgi and puckered his lips in a fake kiss, mimicking his older brother.

Yūgi's head cocked to the side in confusion. Then realization spread across his face.

**This is too funny. **Yūgi responded, a stifled laugh escaped him.

**I'll tell u the rest. Seto is going to catch me texting and put 2 & 2 2gether.**

"Mokuba get up, we're going home," came Kaiba's strong, irritated voice.

"Oh come on Kaiba, let him stay for a little while. We did nothing wrong," Tristan said trying to convince the older Kaiba that there is no need to spoil Mokuba's fun.

"Listen to him Kaiba. Do not take your anger out on them. You are upset with me," Ishizu stood. "It is not fair to take your brother away from his friends because we have unfinished business."

"I like this girl," Joey whispered, grinning.

Kaiba looked from Ishizu to his brother to the rest of the table. He abruptly walked away towards the exit of the restaurant.

Everyone looked at Ishizu.

"Excuse me," she said. "It was pleasant meeting you all. I hope that in the future we can be friends and interact with one another without such," she paused wanting delicately describe the situation without offending Mokuba. "Interruptions," she pointed in Kaiba's direction and bowed to all the students at the booth and followed after the fuming CEO.

When both of them were out of sight, everyone in the booth looked at each other in confusion.

"What was _that_ about?" Duke said out loud.

"You don't want to know," Mokuba shook his head.

Ishizu caught up with Kaiba who left the parlor and walked to the other side of the dueling arena. He flashed his card to access security clearance on a private balcony overlooking the streets of downtown Domino City.

She managed to catch the door right before it closed in her face. Ishizu stood with the door to her back, watching him lean over the railing. She did not know what to say, or why she even chased after him.

"I've decided that I'm going to throw the tournament," Kaiba started.

"Thank you-," Ishizu said wanting to show her gratitude. Although she already knew that he arranged it the day after their meeting.

"I'm not doing it for you or for that fairytale bullshit you fed me at the museum. I've seen the value of these Egyptian God cards and I intend to obtain them all for myself."

Ishizu approached the railing and stood beside Kaiba, she looked for any hint of sincerity in his voice, but all she saw was a failing attempt at severity. He refused to look in her direction and instead just followed the cars that sped past below.

"Either way Kaiba, I appreciate your efforts. The consequences reach farther than you can imagine," she said softly placing a hand on his arm. She looked compassionately into his eyes wanting to express her gratitude.

Kaiba jerked his arm away at feeling her touch and asked, "Consequences?"

"Yes. Ultimately good will prevail, although," she lowered her eyes. "I'm afraid some very bad things are going to have to happen first."

"I will have this city locked down. I have the best security this side of Japan. Nothing bad is going to happen on my watch," Kaiba turned to face her showing his confidence in the lengths he had taken to arrange the tournament.

"There are forces that money and manpower cannot contend with. There are matters of the heart that cannot be touched merely by brute enforcement," Ishizu placed a hand on his chest, right on top of his heart. "Value the time you spend with those who are dear to you. Value something other than your power, your position, and your money. Those can all be taken away in an instant. Your family, your brother is what is important. Do not forget that these men will stop at nothing to force you to bend to their will."

"How do you know the way these men operate?" This time he did not shy away from her hand and instead challenged her motives by placing an arm around her waist, bringing the dark-haired woman closer.

A slight blush ran across her face as she smiled. "The same way I know that you are late for your announcement," she smiled when she saw his eyes grow wide.

Kaiba looked down at his watch. "Hmph, I make the rules, so I'm never late." And with that he turned to leave.

__/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/_

_The Next Day, Domino City Museum, Ancient Egyptian Exhibit_

"I'm glad you decided to act on my invitation my Pharaoh," she bowed respectfully to the Spirit of the millennium puzzle.

"Yūgi's friends just call me Yami. Téa and I wanted to visit your exhibit because we are curious about my past. You see, I don't remember anything about what happened thousands of years ago. I was hoping you could enlighten me."

Ishizu smiled warmly at both of her visitors and led them to the small exhibition room that held two large stone tablets.

"These are the tablets I have recovered from the tomb of the Pharaoh. They depict several key events in his reign. Although, this is what I want you to focus on," Ishizu pointed up to the very top of the tablet. "Those depictions up there describe the three most powerful monsters of ancient Egypt."

"What happened during my reign? Was I a good king?" Yami felt uncomfortable saying 'my' especially since her did not remember a thing about Egypt. He felt embarrassed to ask someone else about the events of his own past life .

"According to the tablet and the visions my millennium necklace provide me," she placed her hand on her item. "You were indeed a good king and your people loved you very much."

"You have a millennium item as well?" Yami asked.

"Yes, there are seven as you are aware of, I hold the necklace. I know other people who bare the remaining items." Ishizu turned back to the tablet. "Here is a notorious battle the Pharaoh fought. His opponent should look familiar to you. Seto Kaiba is a direct reincarnation of the rival the Pharaoh fought in this battle."

Yami nodded his head. "I see the monsters verify your speculation. What was here?" Yami pointed to a part of the tablet that was chipped away.

"The victor of this battle was here, the name has been scratched out. Your name as well, my Pharaoh, is unknown. Every place where your name should be, has been chiseled away. There is a purpose as to why all the names are gone from this tablet. I am sorry to say that I do not know why, nor what names should be carved here," Ishizu noticed Yami's eyes darken a little at her inability to tell him his name. She empathized with the spirit and continued to focus his mind elsewhere.

"Tell me more about the powerful monsters at the top."

"Those are the Egyptian Gods, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Pegasus harnessed the power of these monsters by trapping their souls in duel monsters cards with his millennium eye. When he realized that he could not control the use of these cards he gave them to me for safekeeping. But someone has stolen two of the cards. That is why Kaiba is throwing a tournament. There is a group who call themselves the rare hunters. They stole from me Slifer and Ra. They will do anything to obtain the third card."

"Where is the third card?"

"I gave it to Seto Kaiba," Ishizu bluntly said.

"Why would you give it to Kaiba? Excuse me for saying so, but that did not seem like a bright thing to do. You know he will never return your card? He cares only about being in power."

"I am not worried about Kaiba returning the card to me, I have foreseen that all the cards will be returned to their rightful place."

"So why do you need me?"

"The path you are on now, my Pharaoh, to find your identity and retrieve your memories is the same path to finding these powerful cards. If you obtain Slifer, Obelisk and Ra you will have the key to unlocking your past."

"Very well."

"Might I say I'm impressed that you are taking this in stride very well."

"It is fine, I am willing to accept whatever it is that I must do to gain my memories back."

"May I see your item? Is it all right that I hold it in my hands? You do not have to take it off, I just wish to see what memories I can unlock for you now."

Yami held up his puzzle off his chest and offered it to Ishizu. He looked at Téa who had been completely silent the whole time. "Is everything okay Téa?"

"I'm just fine Yami, I don't want to interrupt, you get all the information you need. I want you to concentrate so that you can remember all of this."

He nodded as the chain jingled when Ishizu took it in her hands.

Nothing happened in the first few seconds. Ishizu thought that the Pharaoh's memory was wiped completely, but then her own item began to glow. She met Yami's gaze as he looked questioningly at her.

She felt her necklace take her to another time.

When she opened her eyes, she was staring at a maze of corridors, stairs and doors.

"Ishizu!" came a voice behind her.

She turned quickly on her heels to see Yūgi. "Hello Yūgi."

"What are you doing here?" he asked perplexed.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, I wanted to search the Pharaoh's millennium puzzle for any remaining lost memories he had stored.

"Well, if they are anywhere, they are here. This is his soulroom."

"You do not mind being here?"

"Not at all, when Yami needs to handle something, I end up studying here most of the time. And uh, don't tell the Pharaoh this, but there are some pretty interesting rooms here."

"Oh," Ishizu laughed lightly, dropping the subject quickly. "Come with me," she invited the small duelist along hooking an arm around his. "You know this place better than I do."

Yūgi smiled and walked with her.

"What are you looking for?" Yūgi looked up at the Egyptian woman.

"Anything that might be from the Pharaoh's past. It should make itself known because another millennium item is acting on the puzzle. My necklace," she said when Yūgi looked confused.

They only walked several steps before they heard a voice.

**_I have summoned both of you for one distinct purpose. You are not to discuss this with anyone other than your Pharaoh and yourselves._**

Both Yūgi and Ishizu stared at each other unsure of what to say.

"You mean like that?" Yūgi asked eagerly.

"Exactly," she said patting his hand. "Let us go through that door," Ishizu pointed to a door several feet away from them. "That is where the voice came from."

They stopped before turning the handle to the door when they noticed a lock.

"Ishizu, it looks like this door is specific to the person who has the millennium necklace. Look there, it's the outline of your item."

"So it is Yūgi, good eye." She hesitated a little before taking her necklace off, not sure if displacing the artifact would drop the connection between the two items and remove her from the soulroom. She held the necklace up to the lock.

The door clicked.

Ishizu quickly returned her item to her neck and led Yūgi into the unlocked room.

Immediately they both saw Yami sitting on a throne made of gold. There were two armed guards standing beside him. His body was clad in clothing similar to the Pharaohs Yūgi saw in his history textbooks. He held a scepter in his left hand and adorned a heavy headdress.

Knelt before him were two people.

"Yes, my Pharaoh," they both said in unison.

"Ishizu," Yūgi tugged on the sleeve of her dress. "That is you and Kaiba. I don't understand. What is going on? You guys look so young, like you're teenagers."

"I'm not sure, but let us watch what happens, maybe we can find out."

"The Gods have chosen through me, new hosts to house their souls. Isis," the Pharaoh turned to the person kneeling on his right. "Your whole life has been dedicated to serving the Gods. But now you have the power and soul of one at your disposal. The Gods have chosen you because you are the most trustworthy of all the priestesses in my court. I know that you will not abuse this power and protect the soul of our deity with your life."

"Yes, my Pharaoh," the woman said with a voice identical to that of Ishizu's.

"The God that has chosen you is the Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris," the Pharaoh said in a thundering voice.

The woman kept her eyes down and bowed lower to the Pharaoh.

"Rise Isis. We are equals now. Set," the Pharaoh pointed to the man kneeling on his left. "I cannot believe a God has chosen you," he chuckled. "Regardless, I cannot deny the Gods what they wish. You are not a priest. You have not been tutored in the ways of accepting and catering to our deities. But you will learn," the Pharaoh paused. "Isis will instruct you."

The woman restrained herself from opening her mouth and refuting. She instead looked away from the other two men.

"You are to be home to the soul of the God Warrior of the Obelisk. I do not question the Gods, but be aware of the consequences of disobeying and displeasing them. I urge you with haste. This duty I place upon the both of you is a priority higher than that of serving me. We are all equals now. I am host to the Dragon God of the Sun. We are the three points of the pyramid that make up the creation of light. Earth," he pointed to Isis. "Water," he pointed to Set. "And Fire. Set stand."

The man rose and looked at the woman who avoided his gaze.

"We must stay in tune with each other in order to create the sides of this pyramid. Should Egypt ever need defense from a great evil, we are her last resort," the Pharaoh raised his arms, putting his scepter in the air.

"So let it be written, so let it be done."

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. But in my defense, just look at it! It's freaking long! I'll try not to do that again in the future!****  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Um, so wow Kaiba and Ishizu really have the unmistakable attraction to each other. Damn characters can't keep their hands off each other. I can't even put them in the same dream sequence without something happening. I swear it wasn't supposed to be like this ALL the freaking time. *sighs* oh well, they're going to do whatever it is they want, and it seems that includes not being caught more than a foot apart from each other. It's MY plan and MY story, but apparently I can't be in control of it…sad face. This isn't even like Kaiba, what the hell *smh***

**Author's Note: Don't worry I will not put annotations for every duel that is in this story. This is simply for those of you who do not follow this anime and have no idea what a duel, the cards, or the rules are. In the future, for specific cards, especially in *spoiler alert* Ishizu and Kaiba's duel and subsequent interactions with monsters, I want to make sure that you all, as readers, know exactly what the monster, etc. looks like.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and left reviews. It really helps to have feedback on this story. And with support from the community, hopefully this will not be my last story. I really wish to branch out and write more, but without the opinions of the readers, I would not know what to do.**

**Next, Chapter 5: Whatever You Do, I Can Do It Too. Moreover, I Will Do It Better.**

_(7)The Criminal Investigation Bureau (CIB) is the closest thing that Japan has to the American FBI. It is a branch of the National Polic Agency (NPA) that handles investigating national and international cases. They also gather statistics on crime in Japan._

_(8)On every Yu-Gi-Oh card there is a description on how the card can be used during a duel. I will introduce many card descriptions in this story (although not in the same way depicted here)._

_(9) Juku is Japanese cram school. Most high school students and some junior high school students will pay to attend juku in order to improve regular school performance and prepare for entrance exams._

_(10)Google it._


	5. Whatever You Do, I Can Do It Too

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Guardian of the Gods**

**Chapter 5**

**Whatever You Do, I Can Do It Too. Moreover, I Will Do It Better**

_Ancient Egypt, Sunrise, Palace Temple Balcony_

The dynasty of Pharaohs and Isis' family had been good friends for generations. Isis's family always produced the best conduits suitable for worshipping the Gods. However, Isis seemed to be some sort of channeling prodigy, able to remember all her incantations and influence the monsters of the light with ease. Every monster initially resided in the Shadow Realm, but for some reason, the monsters Isis was charged with were trusted enough to roam without supervision. It was as if she was able to contain the very nature of each monster, influence their souls to be docile and compatible with that of the inhabitants of the palace.

Only people who were in possession of the sennen aitemu(11) had the power to summon creatures. Those people were the ones who made up the Pharaoh's court. Those people were the only ones allowed to learn and wield the magic to do so.

Granted, creatures of the light were thought to be the purer of the monsters that emerged from the shadow realm, with creatures of water, earth, fire, wind and certainly dark being less than reputable. Those elements embodied the very existence of the shadow realm. Earth, fire, dark, light, water, and wind were the attributes of the monsters that emerged. The elemental divine belonged to that of the Gods and was the only element of monster the Egyptians could not control. Only four monsters that emerged from the shadow realm were known to have the divine attribute.

And they certainly were not monsters one could command.

Usually it took years of experience for one to control a monster. Isis was a quick learner and had enough natural talent to be in command of three monsters before the time she had seen fifteen summers. She was appointed to the Pharaoh's court a year after that and ever since then has been a guardian. Despite her age, Isis had a command of magic that almost rivaled that of the young Pharaoh, thus he made sure to keep her close and in constant service to Egypt.

Most of these creatures from the Shadow Realm were summoned to handle tasks that their masters could not. Heavy lifting, travel, and construction were just a few of the reasons creatures were used.

When Isis summoned her creatures, she allowed them to remain in her world for as long as they could manage. Anything being summoned had a limited amount of time to stay out of the shadow realm. The stronger the creature, the longer it could stand to be absent from the shadow realm, though it always took more magic to summon them. Isis spent so much time with her monsters that she was able to effectively communicate with them and even teach them customs and culture. One of her monsters could even play an instrument.

It had been three years since she became a Guardian of the Pharaoh, three years since she met Set.

Set. Set was, was complicated. Isis could not understand why everyone gave him so much power. Sure, he could give commands that left people with shaking fear and sent cold shivers down their spines. He was arrogant and haughty yet, he knew his place.

Isis remembered the first time she met him. She and her mentor was paying tribute to the Gods in the palace temple when she sensed a sudden change in the air. She looked up from her knelt position, yet continued her chants without pause. She looked around her to see if anyone had entered the temple. That was when she heard voices outside. She turned to her mentor and placed a light hand on the woman's shoulder. The older woman looked up to see Isis bow to her and then rise to walk to the entrance of the temple.

Outside, she saw two men who were talking rather loudly. Isis figured this was the reason why she could not concentrate of offering prayers at the altar. When she walked closer to them, she noticed one of the men was the Pharaoh. She immediately dropped to her knees and excused herself.

She heard the Pharaoh chuckle lightly and tell her to get off her knees in her temple dress. That was when the other voice spoke up. Isis did not hear much of what the other man said, but something about his voice was…different. His voice was full of self-worth and egotism, but there was something underneath those shrouds that piqued Isis' interests.

She had come to learn that the man was the wielder of the sennen rod and for some reason very close to the Pharaoh. Isis figured that was where the attitude came from. But, during the whole day when they became acquainted with one another, the man said not a word to her directly, only speaking about her in third person and asking other people facts about who she was and of what significance she was to the kingdom. Isis found it unnerving to be spoke of in such a manner, granted it was how all the women were spoken about (if they were even a subject of talk). But, it was the way this man talked about her that unraveled her elegant and regal composure and sparked contempt for the man.

Isis never noticed that during this day, he stole glances of her when she was otherwise preoccupied and asked very personal questions about her from the Pharaoh. He was genuinely interested in her, even though up until that day, he never so much as gave a second thought to any particular one woman.

When Isis learned that he was to be on the same court she was a part of, she all but became flustered and instantly annoyed.

It had been three years since that day. And now, she was in charge of tutoring that man to become a vessel for one of the most powerful divine creatures, a God. She sighed in disbelief as she waited for that man, for Set to show up to the balcony she had instructed him to rendezvous at ten days after the Pharaoh charged her with Set's spiritual development.

"You're late," Isis said dryly. She tried to hide her nervousness behind her curt manner. There was something about this man when he stepped in her presence that made her just, well, off. It was as if his presence was something, dare she say, invigorating and renewing. Isis loved the life she led, she was very proud of all the things she had accomplished, but for some reason, this man made her realize there was more. Being a Priestess was rewarding, but it promised a lonely life, for all Priests and Priestesses were to devote their entire body and soul to the Gods. Not that Isis would ever consider starting anything with this man, his presence just reminded her that there was another side of her life that she could enjoy.

She immediately banished those thoughts when Set came close enough to see her face.

Set looked over at the sundial in the middle of the courtyard. "Not by that, I'm not."

Isis waved the dial away and motioned for Set to join her on the open balcony ledge. This day was going to be a very long day. Isis already told her aide to prepare a long rose bath for her when she returned to her quarters. "The first thing you must do Set-,"

"Well, I'm _Priest_ Set now aren't I? It will be polite to address me as such."

Isis' muscles tensed as she fought the urge to get up and leave, she looked at him incredulously. When his face showed that he was completely serious about what he just said, she simply played off her annoyance. "_Priest Set_," she ground out. "Please have a seat beside me. First you must deliberate from your day and all that you have done."

Set reveled in making Isis cringe in contempt of him. He did not enjoy having to learn how to serve the Gods. The more upset he made her, the more likely she was to cut these lessons short for the day and if he got lucky, give up on him all together. Set figured that all-powerful Gods ought to be able, in the very least, serve themselves. For the fact, he did not even understand why Gods would need vessels of the flesh. But he figured that if he saw one of these Gods for himself in person, he'd be frozen in awe, let alone not able to carry out any of their whims. Seeing a God in Isis' form, or that of the Pharaoh's seemed much more plausible.

More so in Isis' form. He would serve _that_ God all day and all night if he had to.

Set crossed his legs beside her and waited for her next advisement.

The whole time Isis spoke, she refused to look at the new Priest to her right. Instead, she focused on channeling her nervousness into indifference and annoyance.

"I do not plan to hold your hand throughout all of this. If the Gods saw fit to inhabit you, you must have some innate ability to do this on your own. You only need me to set you on the correct path. Listen closely, I am not going to repeat myself, I will not answer your questions. This is not a lecture where I talk and you learn. This is an experience. I cannot tell you how you experience it. What happens is because of everything you do. Take into account all of your actions and let your heart dictate what you want to do. The Gods flow through every one of us. We are privileged because there is something about our own souls, something about our resolve, something about our very being," she motioned to her chest. "That allows the Gods to anchor themselves within us. Appreciate that, and through everything show gratitude. Never grudgingly proceed to do anything. Do it with joy in your heart and allow your emotions to burst forth as a song through your heart."

Set simply stared at her as she spoke, but could not hold his laughter any longer. He burst out laughing so hard his body shook.

Isis simply waited for him to finish by closing her eyes and hovering a hand over her sennen tauk. During the three years since she first met him and interacted with him as a guardian, she never ventured to look at his life. She fixed that immediately.

A monster appeared out of the shadow of murky smoke and immediately kneeled before her. Her feelings were relayed to the creature who stood to his feet and stared, unblinkingly at Set.

When Set opened his eyes again he stared right into the eyes of the creature. He was not shocked to see it standing there, although he was a little unsettled by the fact that it would not move its eyes away from him.

"And by what name does this monster go by?"

"He is called Archlord Zerato and he is the first higher level creature I summoned. I've been attached to him ever since. He is very talented, one of the only creatures I can connect with mentally and emotionally. We communicate through our thoughts. Although, our communication is not simply an exchange of words. He feels what I feel and can interpret those feelings as a cohesive thought. I can also talk to him as I am talking to you now, but because I have feeling behind what I convey through my mind, he still understands me. That is why I have summoned him.

Before I can let any God inhabit your body you have to be able to communicate with more than just your words."

Set scoffed and tore his eyes away from the creature, whom during Isis' explanation never blinked nor took his eyes off Set.

"Creatures can sense what sort of person you are and react accordingly. You must be prepared for the Giant Warrior God to probe your innermost thoughts. You have to be comfortable with sharing everything with him, even the thoughts you are ashamed to admit you have to yourself. He is going to know all the events of your life and respond to you based on how he judges what type of person you are. Though," she paused to look him over with a slight look of disappointment. "I have a feeling he already knows what is in store for him. Zera is here to allow you to experience what all of this feels like."

Set, who has not said a word during this whole exchange, finally opened his mouth to speak. But Isis did not allow him a word before motioning to Archlord Zerato.

The creature immediately leaned forward and suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The experience was over before it really started and the creature reappeared in no time. When Set blinked and realized Isis was glaring at him, he promptly stood to his feet and announced that he was leaving.

When the creature relayed to Isis what happened, she merely called out behind her to the shaken man retreating from the balcony. "You will come back here the same time after the passing of one sun," she said matter-of-factly, it was more of a command than a suggestion. "Oh son of Akhenaden, destroyer of Kul Elna."

Set's stride only faltered slightly as he heard the Priestess' voice. He knew for sure now that he did not like this new responsibility placed upon him. His past, his secrets, his life was his own and God or not, no one was going to threaten it.

Isis understood from the moment her creature instantaneously relayed his journey through Set's heart and mind, how he became the man he was. She empathized with Set and softened her contempt towards the man who had been running his whole life.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Domino Museum, Early Evening, 50th Museum Fundraising Gala_

"Oh, Ishizu this is a nice turnout for the fundraiser. Who sponsored you?"

"I am not sure Ishikawa-san, I am just grateful that I could contribute. I was not sure if my exhibit would be included in the event."

"It would have been a crime if it wasn't. Your exhibit might be new, but it is one of the main attractions keeping the museum on its feet. You've done a wonderful job dear. I hope you will stay in Japan for awhile and continue to show your artifacts."

"Thank you. I do enjoy this city but I must share this knowledge with the world. It would be selfish of me to keep it here."

"That is true. You look lovely tonight by the way. Is that Wang?"

"Oh, my dress?" Ishizu looked down self-consciously at her attire. Not that it had grown cobwebs in her closet, but the dress sat lonely all the way in the back behind the boxes she never managed to unpack. "I am not sure, it is just something that I bought. I have not had to chance to wear it. I figured the gala could stomach to see it. Excuse me, I must head towards the podium. The curator is about to make his announcement." The woman bowed politely to Ishizu and left to meet the other exhibitionists who walked past.

The gala was held in the foyer of the museum. The floors had been waxed and the foyer had been given a new lease on life. All of the exhibits were open to the public that were willing to pay a ticket for the fundraiser. Everything raised would go towards upkeep of the museum and to constructing more space for two new exhibitions, given that the other exhibitions did not close.

To help raise even more money, Ishizu, along with the other exhibitionists, agreed to auction themselves to the highest bidder for a dance and a date. Each person was given a number, up to six. Ishizu's number was four. Throughout the entire event each guest would bid for whatever number they wanted. Towards the end of the gala the announcer would present the winners and the people would all be able to have their dances and set up times for a casual date.

Although Ishizu knew all of this, she knew that she would not receive a bid. Sure, she was an educated and refined young woman, but when it came right down to the truth, she was not Japanese. Who knew what these Japanese men liked? Ishizu knew for sure that it was not foreign women. Despite her natural beauty and wonderful personality, not to mention her intelligence, drive, and independence, she would sit at a table for the remainder of the gala.

That was all fine with Ishizu.

She had other things to worry about, her brother, the pharaoh, the dissolution of her family. It was all a lot to deal with, especially while keeping up pretenses while out in public.

She was just fine with sitting and contemplating her brother's next move. All the while helping to support the museum Funsani had allowed her to occupy.

When the announcer checked the microphone, all the participants quieted their chattering and turned towards the podium.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Abasi Funsani, the curator of Domino museum. Thank you for attending the fiftieth annual fundraising gala for Domino museum. As we all know, our precious museum depends on the charitable contributions from neighboring companies, sponsors and patrons, and the donations from the citizens of Domino. Thanks to you," Funsani raised a hand behind him to reveal a towering chart. "Our museum can complete a vision of a bigger and better reflection of Domino City. Give yourselves a hand."

The entire room burst with thunderous applause. All of the guests were wearing formal attire and they gave the museum foyer its elegant glow. Through generous contributions, the museum could complete construction on a new wing and not be hassled into budgeting issues with the government. Most years, the museum only received the minimal amount of support and managed to keep its head above water until it could receive handouts again the next year. But with Ishikawa-san's idea of having the exhibitionists sacrifice a dance and a night to keep the museum open, the museum had a chance to flourish, not to mention much more publicity and attention from the general public.

"Now it is time for what you all undoubtedly have been waiting for. The results for the exhibitionist dance and date auction. As you all are well aware of, the heads of each of the exhibits here at the museum have volunteered, for the sake of fundraising, to take one lucky person on a casual date after a nice dance here at the gala. This is not anything serious, just a way for the museum to pique the interests of a broader public. Maybe even more people would be compelled to visit the exhibits."

The whole room laughed lightly as the curator smiled warmly.

"Here are our six exhibitionists. And as promised I shall read out their biographies again so that when the winners are announced we can congratulate them and watch a waltz begin." Funsani turned to address the six people behind him sitting, waiting patiently with hands folded and reserved expressions.

"Our wonderful volunteers are Yasue Hatano, Harunaka Hyojo, Murata Morinaka, Okubo Noritomo, Quinton Brewbaker, and finally the lovely Ishizu Ishitar. They do not even know which person won the auctions. As a matter of fact, they did not even know that a special prize would be given to the volunteer who managed to raise the highest amount of money from the auction of those tickets. The prize includes front-page coverage of said winner's exhibit and media coverage to give a live tour!"

Again, all of the attendees clapped and waited for the curator to continue with the results.

"I shall name the auction winner for each of our wonderful volunteers. For lovely Hatano-san, the illustrious Soma Kazunao, of the Kazunao shipping company."

Mr. Kazunao stood and walked towards the podium smiling wildly.

The curator paused announcing to read the next entry correctly. "Well, it seems that the next three gentleman, Hyojo-san, Morinaka-san, and Noritomo-san all have the same sponsor. All three men have received the same amount of support from one Mrs. Delsie Brewbaker! It seems Mrs. Brewbaker wanted to have as much fun as her husband! And what a generous contribution the whole family has made. Speaking of which, Mr. Brewbaker has a winning bid from Ishikawa-san, our own Secretary of the Historical Institutions of Honshū!"

The audience applauded once more and watched as each winner approached their dates. Ishizu sat comfortably in her chair before deciding that she was done with the festivities of the night. She rose to leave her chair and the stage when the curator spoke up.

"And Ms. Ishtar, where do you think you are going? We cannot let such a lovely lady let down her sponsor. As a matter of fact, she roped a most charitable sponsor bringing in the highest amount raised! Ms. Ishtar it would be a shame to cheat your sponsor out of his due dance and subsequent date, after all, thanks to him the museum can flourish once more!"

Ishizu stood quite surprised by what Funsani was saying, but nonetheless sat back down in her chair remaining composed and regal.

"There seems to be some sort of mistake. Ms. Ishtar's sponsor has given the museum over eighty million yen, but he requests that he remains anonymous. This is truly amazing! Never in the history of fundraiser for the museum have we received such support without giving due recognition."

The crowd was noisy with whispers. But Ishizu rose to leave her chair and exited the stage. The curator announced the end of the night's festivities but invited the audience to stay, talk, and dance to their heart's content.

"It goes without saying Ishizu that your exhibit will be showcased with media coverage, but I say you must find out who this man is. He obviously has a lot of influence to be able to pull something like this off. He bid at the last moment, knocking out your top three bidders," Funsani said pulling Ishizu aside onto the patio outside the museum.

"Top three? What do you mean Funsani? You mean to tell me that Japanese men were actually bidding on me to win the auction?" Ishizu laughed lightly. "And here I thought the Japanese were as strict as they were xenophobic."

"I think that is unfair Ishizu. And besides, it seems like the seven men who bid on you would beg to differ. I could not argue with them, you are a very beautiful and intelligent woman, what's not to like?"

"Funsani, thank you. You were always like a father to me when I went above to the surface after my brother. I am glad the museum will prosper. But, do you really not know who this person is? The one who gave the museum so much money?"

"No Ishizu, I don't. But I hope that you will find out who he is and thank him for his generous contributions."

"Hmm, I think I can manage that Funsani. Go back inside and tend to your guests, you haven't told them how much money you have managed to raise. I know they are eager to find out that over one hundred billion yen have been given to the museum."

"You are right Ishizu. Do you need me to take you back home tonight? I don't want any of these men taking advantage of your anonymous sponsor situation. Any of those men could pretend to be him."

"No thank you _father_," Ishizu said politely, gently making fun of the older man's concern. "I'll be just fine."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Battle City, Early Afternoon_

_Just the card I expected to see,_ Ishizu thought to herself as she smiled warmly at the image on the card. Looking at the cards in her hand, she had effectively, as expected, drawn the cards she needed to end this duel. It was her sixth duel, only two more after this and she would gain entrance into Kaiba's secret location for finalists. The thought of Kaiba brought back thoughts of the museum charity gala. She immediately banished those pleasant memories and concentrated on her next move.

"It is my turn, correct?" she asked her opponent. He simply nodded and watched her intently. "I place this magic card on the field. It is called 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' and as long as it is on the field, any battle concerning my fairies results in zero battle damage for me. Next, I place another magic card, it is called 'The Fountain in the Sky' and it means that every time you destroy my monsters in battle, my life points increase by the attack on my fairy monster if I decide to remove it from play. Now, I sacrifice 'Warrior of Zera' to summon 'Archlord Zerato' in attack mode. This card is special because by sending a fairy type monster from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy every monster on your side of the field."

Ishizu paused to see the look on the young man's face. Her necklace told her this duel would be challenging, but rewarding. Her opponent would be disheartened, but polite about his defeat.

As her necklace revealed, the young man's eye simply twitched as he stood in silence wondering what the dark-haired duelist would do next.

"If you manage to attack me I will gain my monster's attack power as life points. I will not lose any life points in battle with your monsters. If I do not have any fairy monster on the field, my 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen'," Ishizu simply pointed to her third magic card on her left, it was the very first card she played at the beginning of the duel and honestly her saving grace since she was allowed to summon her higher level creatures without a tribute. "Allows me to special summon any fairy type monster from my hand. Now, I will discard 'Herald of Green Light' to destroy all the monsters on your side of the field using the effect of 'Archlord Zerato'."

The holographs showed her opponent's monster disintegrating as they were sent to the graveyard.

"Then I will attack your life points directly for twenty-eight hundred."

The holographs disappeared and her opponent walked up to her, obviously upset, yet he extended his hand in good sportsmanship.

"Congratulations miss. I don't see many female duelists and of the ones I do see, I've never seen them use a deck full of fairies. What is even rarer is to see a deck like yours defeat my deck full of winged-beasts. But, here we are," the young man said with a heavy German accent. He took Ishizu's hand and planted a light kiss on the back of it.

"Yes, I find that these monsters serve me very well. You dueled well yourself Mr. von Schröder," Ishizu blushed only slightly and retreated with her hand.

"Thank you. It was a pleasure, Ms.-," he waited for Ishizu to tell him her name.

"You need not concern yourself with my name. We will not meet again."

"Well if that is the case then I might have to honor our duel and model after your deck, especially that card 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen'. I have my eye on a few fairy monsters myself, especially the valkyries. You have shown me a very special way to use these monsters. I thank you again."

Ishizu and the young German man bowed to each other. He handed her three clear, plastic cards with small beige puzzle pieces placed strategically in different places.

"Mr. von Schröder, I humbly say that I think you have made a mistake. You have given me three locator cards instead of the one I deserve for this duel."

The man smiled slightly and answered, "I gave you my remaining locator cards because I want to start new with another tournament. It was my goal to defeat the organizer for this tournament, Seto Kaiba, but if I cannot defeat you, I certainly cannot defeat him. I am not saying that are a pushover, but I would like a mold my deck around these cards you have shown me today."

Ishizu smiled warmly in response and bowed once more to the man in gratitude. This meant that she would not have to duel anyone until there were eight finalists remaining. She could focus on saving her brother.

Ishizu departed from the man and began walking down the streets of downtown Domino. That was when a familiar voice rang out over the noise of traffic.

"Miss Ishizu! Miss Ishizu! Over here! I'm over here, it's me Yūgi(12)!"

Ishizu immediately recognized the short duelist and walked over to him.

"You have to hang out with us today I told the Pharaoh everything we saw in his soulroom."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Home of Yūgi Motou, 8:00pm The Day Before_

"I'm telling you Pharaoh, I was there with her when I saw all of this happening. It was unreal, it was surreal. This is an amazing discovery to part of your past."

"And what does it have to do with Kaiba and Ishizu?"

"I don't know. Ishizu seemed pretty distraught after she exited your soulroom. Like she was more confused than we both were."

"So when I was Pharaoh-," Yami began.

"You allowed the souls of the three Egyptian Gods to inhabit yourself and the reincarnations of Ishizu and Kaiba. It's amazing!"

"That must be why Ishizu gave Obelisk to Kaiba."

"I guess. But Pharaoh, I have a feeling that you are not the only one who has a past to uncover."

"Yes, Yūgi you are right. Perhaps when I find out why my name is a mystery, Ishizu and Kaiba will find out their roles in the ancient past as well."

"I bet your name is some sort of magic spell or something that controlled all the monsters in ancient Egypt."

The Pharaoh chuckled lightly and ruffled the hair on his younger twin's head.

"I doubt that Yūgi. That seems too farfetched."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Ancient Egypt, Night, Bathhouse_

Isis watched as several roses floated in the water by her eyes. The times she took to soak in the rose baths were relaxing. All the trials of her day just melted away in the warm waters. Slight steam rose up over the water and set a light haze over the bath set deep in the floor. The aromas from the spices and flowers the aides dropped in her bath were helping her unwind for the night.

Isis recalled her first meeting with Set. He seemed genuinely perplexed by what she said when he dismissed himself. Did he not know his lineage? Where he came from? He seemed as though he did not even know who his father was.

That troubled Isis.

From the information she gathered from the guardians on the court, Set was raised in a village just outside the palace walls. He was a commoner, only distinguishable by his affinity to controlling monsters. His abilities and aptitude alone was what guaranteed him placement among the guardians.

The Pharaoh apparently witnessed Set's ka in action and recruited him to test onto the court. When Set surpassed the ability of the mentors, he was immediately put on the court and became a guardian. This all seemed haphazard to Isis, but the Pharaoh knew best. If Set was destined to be a protector, Isis did not have the authority to challenge it.

But she was uneasy at the fact that Set seemed surprised at mention of his father.

Her creature showed her most of the events of Set's life up until the point he stepped out on the balcony to meet her.

Set's life was not anything special, usual trials of a young, male orphan. One thing did set him apart from the other men she previously interacted with.

Set was, determined. He was determined and strong-willed. He was intelligent and, when it came to dire situations, did what was right according to his heart. She had witnessed several events in Set's life such as the time he save a girl in his village from falling down a well. And when he stood up for an old man who was being harassed by bandits, Set, at his age, was no match for them and of course was beaten, but it was his determination to defend the elderly man that made him stand out. He was different because even in the face of certain defeat, he still chose to fight and do what was right.

When it came to matters of the guardian court, it was best to have people like that in charge of the Pharaoh's well-being.

But, the ordeal of Kul Elna was not known to many. Isis only knew because her sennen tauk showed her what events took place. How Set's real father sacrificed the ninety-nine lives of the villages of Kul Elna in order to create the sennen aitemu to fight enemies encroaching on Egypt's borders. The act was shameful, yet necessary to protect the borders from encroaching enemies.

Given when the event at Kul Elna happened, it meant Set had to be at least fifteen years old now. Isis thought he could have been eighteen already.

She broke from her contemplation and looked up from the warm waters when her aide suddenly left her side and exited the bathhouse.

"Haraty?" Isis called out to the woman, but when no one answered, she figured that the woman needed to excuse herself.

That was when the flames near the exit were extinguished.

"Who is there?" Isis demanded, grabbing for her cloth behind her head. On top of the cloth she uses to dry off with was the gown she wore to bed after her baths. In the gown was a small gold-handled dagger she kept with her when she traveled to the bath after the sun set.

On the handle was inscribed 'My Faith Assures Me, My Blade Protects Me," in hieroglyphs.

As she touched a finger behind her back to the corner of the dagger, the inscription glowed with low resonance, as if a light from a distant flame reflected from it.

"I demand that you come into the light, if you indeed mean me no harm."

Isis watched as a figure emerged from the entrance of the bathhouse and walked to the edge of the alcove in the floor.

"Priestess, why is it that you called Akhenaden my father?" The Priest started directly into Isis' eyes.

"Excuse me?!" Isis jumped up from the bathwater and quickly tried to place the cloth around her.

Set could only appreciate the amount of skin that shown through a fraction of the drying cloth.

"Leave at once and return when I am decent. This is inappropriate, especially for a _priest_," Isis said wanting to remind Set of the respect he asked for earlier that day.

"Priestess, you do not have anything I have not seen before, and no one is here in the bathhouse. I emptied it myself. I even retired your aide for the night."

Annoyed, Isis disappeared behind a screen to dry and change.

"What is it that you want _Priest Set_, it is very late and I am soon to retire myself."

"Akhenaden is not my father. He is part of the guardian court. My father was a soldier who died protecting Egypt before I saw four winters. Explain yourself, I am prepared to take you before a court and have you punished for the words that came from your mouth earlier this day."

"Your threats are empty Priest. Never have I told an untruth and certainly not from experiencing one's own life. My creature gave me the experience of your life, most of it was from your perspective when you were conscious of yourself. The rest is from the prospective of those around you when you were too young to know who you really were. I am asking you to leave. If you cannot do that I have no other choice."

Set stood his ground, a smirk planted on his face. "Is that a threat Priestess? You may think you know who I am. But trust me, you truly do not understand. I am guardian just like you, though my merits are not built on teaching my creatures how to play the harp." Set knew the insult would go deep through the priestess, but she had to know how deeply he had been insulted earlier that day. And if making fun of the way she used her talents would strike a chord with the woman, then Set was all but eager to play all night long.

Isis narrowed her eyes towards the priest from behind her screen. She quickly threw on her gown and stepped from her drying cloth, slipping on her diadhank.

"I see that your arrogance stems from your ignorance. I believe I am more than qualified to put you in your place."

"Then as long as we are flexing our intellect," Set slipped on his as well. "Let us make this more interesting. When I win, you must retire with me tonight and tell me why in Ra's name you think Akhenaden is my father."

"Because I will not win, you are to promise me that you will no longer question my methods nor insult me with your advances. Also, while I am teaching you the things you have yet to learn about channeling a God, you are to obey my every word. I am still responsible for you."

"Why would I agree to that? One who loses a battle does not deserve to dictate spoils."

"Then you do not have the right to do so, because you will not win either. This duel will conclude in a draw. We both win and we both suffer defeat. And as such, you will follow the conditions I have stated previously. A great ruler knows both sides of every situation. He must rule with victory while understanding and embracing adversity. Only through embrace of defeat can he learn not to make the same mistake again. By challenging me."

Both Isis' tauk and Set's rod began to glow as the ba counters on their diadhanks filled.

"This is a test of your strength Priestess, not your prowess," Set said, trying to insult the woman once more.

"It is a test of the truth, not how strong your façade can hold up, Priest. I am afraid your strength will count for nothing as you are exposed to the truth."

"We shall see Priestess, tonight when you explain everything to me in my chambers. I will make sure you remember the palace is no place for a shrewd woman."

After many insults were thrown, as well as a dagger or two, both the Priest and the Priestess ran out of ba simultaneously, both to their dismay. Set's monsters returned to the Shadow Realm from where he had summoned them. Isis' monsters on the other hand were still present and began picking up her clothing and other items she took to the bathhouse with her.

"Where are you going Priestess, and why have your monsters not disappeared?"

Without glancing his way, she replied, "There is a lot to be learned from _playing the harp_."

Set would never admit that he was impressed with the duel that had commenced, he expected her to fall quickly under the strength of his monsters. But her monsters did not seem to draw on their strength alone. They were, Set could not quite understand what happened, but 'loyal' seemed the best was to describe her monsters.

"I can see now why the Pharaoh put you on his court."

Set smirked.

"And why he entrusted me to teach and train you," that was Isis' final insult before she exited the bathhouse.

"Priestess," Set called out behind her and her creatures. She signaled them to continue to her chambers. Isis walked back to the bathhouse and smiled inwardly.

She did not want to admit how events were going to unfold, but she could not help already knowing the future. Maybe that is why she resented Set so much, because she saw herself doing the very thing she vowed she never would.

_Truly falling in l- no,_ Isis thought to herself. This had to be lust, it had to be something physical. Something she could brush off when necessary. There was not a possibility that a Priestess and first female guardian to the Pharaoh would have such emotions as love. It was not destined for her. Always being compared to her male counterparts or not being considered at all was something Isis was used to. And welcomed. It was refreshing to turn the heads of men who underestimated her. It was pleasurable to watch those very same men come short to her abilities and potential. She strove for excellence while using her talents to aid the Pharaoh. Her family was proud to have her as a daughter. _And so help me in the name of Ra, I will not fall prey to this game called affection and assume a subordinate role in my life. I am capable on my own, I do not need the approval of man, let alone the patronizing tone of those who think they are better than me because they are male. Even if Set is enticing and quite interesting, my dealings with him are strictly for the business of the Gods. I will NOT derive pleasure from taking him as a pupil. _

Isis cleared her head as she approached the Priest.

When she returned within close proximity, Set continued to look directly into her eyes and was amused by the fact that she never really could meet his own. Every time he thought she might look at him, she diverted her eyes away to something else.

Set looked exceptionally attractive in the light of the moon. Isis refrained from looking at him because the shadows cast on his bare shoulders and chest took her to places she did not want to go. Besides, she was a Priestess; she devoted her whole life to serving the Gods. They would not approve of her 'worship' to another being. Truly, Set was intriguing and from all the events of his life she witnessed, he was well aware of that fact. That was another reason to avoid him outside of their business with the Pharaoh and with the Gods. He knew how attracted she was to him.

And he to her.

"In return for your efforts, I shall teach your monsters how to defend you," Set offered with a hand outstretched.

"Priest Set, they are creatures, they know how to fight and defend," Isis said with her arms crossed, unmoved.

"They are monsters that have an instinct to fight and defend themselves. Sure, some of them have grown attached to you and would help you when you needed it. But I am going to teach your monsters self-sacrifice," seeing that Isis did not extend her hand in acceptance of his offer, he pulled one gently from under her arms and kissed the back of it gently. "That is something no creature has innately. They should sacrifice their lives for the sake of saving yours. That will be my gift to you," he used the hand he had to pull her closer to him. "Payment for showing me how to serve the Gods and channel the Giant Warrior God."

**I apologize the update taking so long, I'm in the process of moving and getting other things ready for the fall. Please review, ruby-knight brought it to my attention that I did not allow anonymous reviews…I have enabled anonymous reviews (honestly, I did not even know I'm still trying to get used to this website). I thought by this chapter, the plot would clear up and you all would be able to see where this is going, but uh…no, that did not happen. As luck would have it, none of the characters want to cooperate and they've managed to make the plot even more convoluted. So yeah, it's up to me to make sense of everything so bare with me. The next chapter is going to be posted fairly soon (since I've already written it expecting it to be this chapter).**

(11) Literally the millennium items

(12) I feel pretty bad about being lazy with the spelling of the characters' names, so no more laziness for me! Yay!


	6. Front Page Drama

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh.****

**Guardian of the Gods**

**Chapter 6**

**Front Page Drama**

The waiter gently handed Kaiba a copy of the magazine he requested. It featured on the front page, Ishizu Ishtar, the exhibitionist of the Egyptian collection at Domino museum. In large, dramatic letters was his own name, Seto Kaiba, across the bottom. He had to fire whoever the editor was for the issue, his own secretary could have composed the front cover better. However, he wanted to meet the photographer personally and give him his complements.

Seto Kaiba could not lie, Miss Ishtar was a very beautiful woman. The photographer knew exactly what he was doing. The front page seemed to add more mystery as to who she really was. The dress she wore the night of the fundraiser was modest, eye-catching, but modest. If Kaiba was going to sit through this 'casual date' thing, he was going to have something to look at. He sent a dress to her house the day after he talked to her on the balcony at the museum gala.

_I knew that it had to be you. Who else could have donated so much money so frivolously?_

_Frivolously? I cannot have the people I associate with seen in a bad light. Besides, the more people who see your exhibit the more people who will participate in my tournament and the more likely I am to get my hands on those God cards._

_Hmmm, and here I thought you were just being overly generous. I keep forgetting that word is not in your vocabulary._

_And naïve is not in yours._

_If you have a problem with me Kaiba, make it known. I may know more than I let on, but that does not warrant an attack from you. What I decide to keep to myself is my personal business and quite frankly, you are rude to even mention it. We have an agreement remember? I supply you with an Egyptian God card, you throw a tournament to draw out the other two. Nothing more, nothing less. Leave my business out of it._

_Can we just dance please? This is what I get for trying to be _nice. _You will meet me for dinner later on this week, my secretary will set up a time with you and see to it that you have the proper attire and transportation. Just be at your place, ready to go._

He had that conversation with Ishizu exactly five days ago. Now he felt a little uneasy about seeing her again so soon. He did not know anything about her. Beyond the little spiel at the museum, Kaiba was left in the dark. _What is she trying to hide anyway? Sure, she has her motives. And I have mine. But I cannot figure out what she would gain from this._

He sensed there was something off about the woman whom showed up suddenly, gave him one of the most powerful cards, a history lesson, a warning and then sent him on his way. Kaiba could tell that she was a formidable player in this life/game of chess. Being a king, he moved around the pawns knowing the larger picture.

Ishizu was also moving around pawns, but it seemed she knew the bigger picture beyond his own, although she did not fit the profile of any chess piece.

_Napoleon said that men are kings or pawns, emperors or fools. He obviously never met a very determined woman_, he thought to himself.

He was sitting at a table in an elegant French restaurant just west of Domino city. Kaiba knew it was a long shot, but maybe, just maybe if he got out of Domino, kept his schedule private, and communication to a minimum, that there would be no media coverage of his casual meeting with the Egyptian woman. He chose that particular restaurant, not because he had experienced it before, but because French restaurants were clichéd and did not have the atmosphere of 'casual dating'.

"Good evening Kaiba," said a heavily accented yet articulate voice. The waiter pulled out the empty chair opposite the CEO and kindly gestured Ishizu to her seat.

"Mademoiselle," he gave a decorated menu to the Egyptian woman.

When the waiter disappeared, Kaiba spoke up, finally finding his voice. "What will you have to eat? This restaurant is nowhere near good, but it will do for this little publicity stunt. And since you cannot read French, tell me what you would like and I will get you the closest substitute."

"I will have the pot au feu, since that is what you have settled on. I trust your judgment even though you are not refined enough to enjoy French cuisine."

Kaiba slowly closed his menu and set it down on the elegant cloth of the table. He leaned forward slightly and smirked. "I enjoy this. Really, I do. Let's keep it going for the rest of the night so that I do not become bored with pretending I want to be here."

"Pardon my French Kaiba, but you are even bored when you watch the pornography you've brought to life with your new holographic system."

"Is that what you use that so called magic for? Watching people watch porn? I don't know if you've taken voyeurism to a deeper level or if the world is just that sad."

"I use it to help others. I take care to watch over my brothers, not bury myself in so much work that a stranger can take them." That was not exactly truthful, but Ishizu was caught up in her banter with Kaiba that she did not care enough to stop and correct herself. Beating him seemed much more interesting and rewarding.

"You know, I did not think that of all the ways this could have turned out, difficult would have been one of them. But I guess that is what I should expect from a-,"

"I agree, this is more difficult than the tasks I have before me. I am wasting my time sitting here with you in this restaurant. I have better things to do," Ishizu leaned forward to rise from the chair when the waiter brought an appetizer and a bottle of red wine.

Ishizu smiled kindly and leaned back again. She would leave after the waiter walked away. She did not want to appear rude.

"Mr. Kaiba, how are you enjoying your date with the lovely Ishizu Ishtar?" A man appeared from the tall fern behind the couple holding a notepad and a short chewed on wooden pencil. A camera hung from his neck and he had a five o'clock shadow that suggested he had not been home in days.

"Excuse me?" Was all Kaiba could manage before the reporter's camera flashed in his face. The temporary blindness from the camera masked what irritation Ishizu could see on his face.

Kaiba looked out the windows of the restaurant to find that there were more paparazzi surrounding his car and the entrance to the establishment.

He groaned and yanked the camera from the reporter's neck. He pulled out the memory card and snapped the small piece of plastic in two. He then placed the pieces in his pocket, making a mental note to melt the pieces when he returned home.

Why did people have to complicate situations?

He grabbed Ishizu's arm and yanked her from her chair. He dragged her all the way to the doors of the restrooms and quickly called Roland. He did not give her a chance to protest.

"Get rid of those people around my car and bring it to the back of the restaurant. Now." Kaiba abruptly hung up the phone and shoved Ishizu into the kitchen doors. "Not a word," he growled in her ears as she opened her mouth to speak.

They walked briskly through the rows of ovens and chefs. Busting out of the back door, Ishizu heard tires screeching as a car rounded the corner on two wheels and slammed to a stop in front of them. The gust of wind created blew Ishizu's hair around her face and Kaiba's coattails around his ankles.

The doors unlocked as Kaiba wrenched the handle to the back door and threw Ishizu into the seat, jumping in after her. The black, fifth generation BMW 760Li revved into gear and raced down the street speeding past all the paparazzi, weaving in and out of cars.

The evening slowly came with an orange glow in the sky.

Ishizu sat leaning against the door, watching the cars and people go by as the driver continued on.

"Please take me to my home," Ishizu insisted, not looking away from the window.

Kaiba ignored her and instead watched her reflection in his window. "Continue home Roland. I will not take you to your house because they will follow you there and hound you with questions. They will take anything you say and twist it to use against me. You will wait at my house until I've gotten news that they have gone away."

Ishizu did not respond and instead huffed at the window.

The remainder of the car ride was silent.

Fifteen minutes later, they were past large steel gates and in front of Kaiba's manor. It was large even by mansion standards though it seemed to maintain a majestic aura.

Roland rushed around the side of the car where Ishizu reached for the door handle and opened it for her bowing as she emerged.

Somehow, Kaiba was already standing behind the man, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, sir," Ishizu quietly said as she followed Kaiba up the enormous set of stairs leading to the front double doors.

She watched him press several buttons on the hidden keypad and heard the door unlock. Once inside the foyer, Roland offered to take her on a tour of the house, but Kaiba vehemently refused. "I did not give you orders to do so Roland, besides," he turned around to look at Ishizu still standing near the door, "She is not staying long."

"Yes, master," and with that Roland took his leave.

"Your servant is very nice," Ishizu said trying to make small talk of her short time in the Kaiba mansion.

"What are you getting at?"

"If I'm not going to be here for very long, I thought we could at least attempt to be civil for that short amount of time, unless, that too, escaped your capabilities."

Kaiba smiled cryptically. "This is my house. My rules, I say who is civil and who is not. Personally, I wouldn't mind if you just shut up. I'd say that's civil enough."

She ignored him and continued to talk anyway. "Is it civil to starve your guests?"

Kaiba almost forgot that he rushed them away once he saw the paparazzi. They did not even get a chance to sample the appetizer the waiter brought them.

"There's food in the kitchen, help yourself," he sighed.

"See, I knew you could do it," she said behind her as she followed her intuition in to the direction the kitchen resided.

"Hey, Ishizu! I did not know that Seto invited you to our house! Are you hungry?! I'm about to make something amazing. I'm gonna show off my cooking skills," Mokuba piped up, standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Is that so?" Ishizu smiled. She wondered how two brothers could be so different. Sure Marik was more headstrong and Odion was more protective, but their personalities did not differ as much as the Kaiba brothers. "Well Mokuba, what culinary delights do you have for me to try?"

He reached into the microwave behind him and pulled out a bowl. He set it in front of Ishizu and to her it looked like orange, gooey masses. She considered herself well-versed in the culinary world east of the prime meridian, but she had never seen what was in front of her before.

"It's called mac'n'cheese. Short for macaroni and cheese, it's the best, I swear!"

Ishizu smiled warmly, Mokuba's personality reminded her of a young, eager Marik. He didn't make her mac'n'cheese, but he did try to show her how independent and capable he was.

Ishizu bravely picked up her fork and put a small amount of the dish in her mouth. It was not as she expected it to be.

"Mokuba Kaiba, you are a culinary genius!" she announced and mock bowed before him.

He laughed, "Wait until you see what else I can come up with. Hey, I know!" he said getting off track. "Let's play games! I just got this new game for my VR system."

Taken aback by the sudden change in the subject Ishizu struggled to keep up. "VR system?"

"Yeah, it's the same technology Seto used for his holographics, but much cooler since it shows more than just duel monsters."

"Do these games involve hand-eye coordination?"

"Well duh, how to do you expect to shoot the enemy if you don't?"

"Oh," she whispered and wondered what she got herself into.

Kaiba stood a little ways from the entrance to the kitchen closest to the front doors and listened to Ishizu and his brother go back and forth. When he popped his head to see, Ishizu was getting along with Mokuba well. Kaiba could not help but think of all the sitters he went through to keep Mokuba while he was in school and at work. Most of the time, the sitters ended up quitting after a few weeks, they claimed that Mokuba was too high energy and too smart for his own good. Kaiba eventually gave up and temporarily left him in the care of the house staff, which went fine with the exception of the occasional mischief Mokuba would get himself into. And by mischief, it almost always meant with some piece of technology: the computers, the virtual reality systems, the video-teleconferencing systems, the manor's security, the school's records and security, and the occasional phone or two.

But Ishizu was playing with Mokuba and seemed comfortable doing it. She seemed nurturing and supportive of his quick mind and intellect.

_Value the time you spend with those who are dear to you. Value something other than your power, your position, and your money. Those can all be taken away in an instant. Your family, your brother is what is important_, Ishizu's words rang out in Kaiba's head. He felt an odd chill stiffen his spine. The laughter coming from the kitchen, from her, made his head feel hazy. Each sound that came from her mouth relaxed his muscles and lowered his guard. Kaiba could not understand the effect this woman was having on him.

He could not understand why he felt that she belonged here, playing with his brother. Some part of Kaiba felt that she was always there during everything, as if the road he walked went in the same direction as hers. But another part of him recognized that the feelings were foreign and could not have possibly been his own, as if something else was influencing his decisions and thoughts.

When Kaiba saw them approach the entrance to the kitchen, he emerged and ruffled Mokuba's hair as a greeting. Mokuba perked up when he saw the slightest hint of a genuine smile on his brother's face.

"Hey big bro, what's up?"

"Ishizu and I were just going to play a game of duel monsters, do you want to watch?" Kaiba said matter-of-factly. He did not know when he made that decision, but Kaiba figured he might as well do something productive to pass the time. Until Roland gave the okay that the Ishtar residence was cleared, Ishizu was going to stay.

Kaiba found that he actually did not mind if it took longer than usual.

"What?" Mokuba piped up.

"You're right, I don't know why I expected any less from a Kaiba," Ishizu sighed.

"Ishizu already said she was going to play my new video game with me," he looked up at her for confirmation. She held her hands up, surrendering in response.

"She will play with you later. For now, she and I are going to test our wits, something I've been waiting to do for a while," Kaiba had a feeling that Ishizu played duel monsters less frequently than he did, but more so than the average citizen of Domino. A duel would be a great way to clear his mind of subjective thoughts and fill them with strategy and fact.

Mokuba sighed as he gave up and followed to two upstairs to the second floor where one Kaiba's laboratories was located. Again, he punched in buttons on a keypad and Ishizu was introduced to a room for lack of a better description, made for the purpose of playing and testing duel monsters.

Ishizu looked at Kaiba incredulously with her mouth wide open. _Of course he would have a room like this, he's a Kaiba._ She shook her head and continued walking forward.

"Now, if you are a real duelist, you would never leave home without your deck."

"I never part with my deck for my protection," she replied lightly, but seriously.

Kaiba laughed. "Your protection? What could you possibly have in your deck that can protect you against anything?"

"If you want to duel me to flex your muscles, take care to humble yourself," she said changing the subject. "Your deck was nothing before I _gave_ you Obelisk the Tormentor. And I have one advantage over you. I have already played with the Egyptian God Cards and know well enough how to hold myself against them. You have barely gotten your toes wet with one of them."

"This is a friendly match to sort of start over, start from scratch. We obviously got off on the wrong foot," those words slipped out of his mouth he admitted to himself.

"The wrong foot? That's not like the great Seto Kaiba," she challenged.

"That is where I have one advantage over you. I _am_ Seto Kaiba, I know best what he is like. Now get on the platform so that we can begin," he said abruptly, slightly irritated. Kaiba tried his best to be 'civil' as Ishizu put it.

And it went unnoticed.

The two climbed the platforms that shifted to opposite sides of the dueling field. The whole arena came to life with lights and holograms. Above both of their heads, hologram projectors dropped down from the ceiling and came to life. Each displayed their opponent's life points and blinked to 8000.

"We'll let the computer decide who goes first," Kaiba said drawing five cards.

Thirty minutes later the platforms lowered and the lights shut off. Each life point counter showed zero before blinking and going black. The two duelists stepped off the platforms and made their way towards the door.

"Was your ego fed with that duel, Seto Kaiba?" Ishizu emerged from the room with a wide smile on her face.

"Hardly. A tie would not sate me. You're foolish to even think that."

"That's too bad, it'll have to do. I'm tired. I do not wish to play another match. Our test of wits has ended in a draw. Do you not think that's enough?"

"Never, I have to conquer you, I have to own you."

Ishizu raised an eyebrow in curiosity, simply smiled and left for the first floor. "Is that so? Is that all you ever yearn for, forbidden fruit? Like an indignant child, you throw tantrums when you do not get your way. Please," she turned to give him one last look of her face, "allow me to humble you." With that she left for the lower floor and out of the mansion.

Roland met her at the front gate, urging that she not leave until Kaiba cleared her house. She reassured him that she could take care of himself and that the bigger threat was on the second floor of the mansion.

"Kaiba is not as bad as he seems, trust me. He's just tired, busy, and lonely most of the time. He doesn't know how to act in front of company. However, he is concerned for your safety."

"I believe he is concerned about his reputation. My safety, if it even is a concern, comes second."

"Miss Ishtar, I tell you the truth when I say he is concerned for you. Please take this offer, it's the closest he's come to hospitality. I would hate to see it wasted."

"Human beings are capable of many great things. I am sure that Kaiba can exhibit this behavior again, it will just take the right situation," Ishizu gave Roland a warm smile. "Do not worry about me. I can see myself home. Right now Kaiba is having fun with his brother. I do not want to come between that."

Roland nodded his head and offered to at least drive her home, Ishizu agreed and thanked the man for his kindness.

Once home, Ishizu bathed and collapsed into bed. All of the paparazzi that Kaiba hand claimed were watched her house had left. She was at home alone and welcomed the silence. It allowed her to think clearly.

Instead of spending more time being concerned with her responsibilities, Ishizu put on her pajamas and allowed the millennium necklace to bring a faint glimpse of the future to her eyes. Everyone was alive and thriving. Everyone was happy, including Kaiba, or what Iahizu perceived as happiness. It was difficult to tell what emotion, if he felt any, Kaiba conveyed. But it seemed that in the future she would find him with a small smile on his face. That was enough to give her hope. It was a future that she desperately wanted but did not know how to achieve. The shortest path between two distances is a straight line, but with where the world was and the state of things currently, it would take nothing short of a miracle to get there.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Undisclosed Location, One Day Later_

Marik Ishtar pulled a white shirt on over his head before putting his dark purple robe on top of it. He stood in front of a tall mirror and mentally prepared himself for this day. Today was the day he was going to push the first domino in the line of events that would lead to his victory.

Living a life underground for the purpose of another never made sense to Marik. Even more so because the one person that caused him to live the life he had was over five-thousand years dead. Mysticism and religious beliefs could only go so far. His family for over five-hundred centuries, dedicated their entire existence to the return of a spirit. And no one questioned a thing.

Marik was born with strong curiosity and he had wondered about his family since he was a small child. It started with small, innocent questions. Who is the pharaoh? Why are we waiting for him to return? What good things did he do in his life? However, those questions soon matured when Marik realized the greater role he played in the Ishtar clan. When he found out about the Tombkeeper's initiation, he started to rebel. The questions turned spiteful and biting.

He could not confide in his sister and brother, his father threatened horrible consequences if he tried. The most he could ever do with them was eat dinner, do chores and spend small amounts of time studying their scriptures. Marik regretted how isolated he was from his sibling growing up. He yearned so much for the affection his late mother could not give him. The nights he would sneak into his sister's room, she would tell stories and sing him too sleep. He cherished that deeply. Ishizu was the closest thing he had to a mother, even though their father made sure they did not spend too much time together.

Marik's childhood days mostly consisted of studying, praying and paying reverence to the pharaoh whose tomb they protected. He hated studying so much. His father gave him so much attention; he should have felt as special as he was treated. But, it was a twisted, obsessed type of attention that frightened more than nurtured.

If Marik did not impress or excel, his father would display his disappointment psychologically. He could not help but despise the trap he was in. He was not allowed to go to the surface, he was not allowed to be curious about anything other than his duties. He was not allowed to ponder a life other than his own. He was not allowed to think his own thoughts, say his own words or have his own opinions.

Naturally, it was not before long that Marik receded emotionally and became obsessed with escaping from his tiring, abusive, demanding life.

Then time came for him to complete the Tombkeeper's initiation and by that point, Marik was depressed and frantic and vengeful. During the ceremony he tried to hide his fear and spite from his father, but somehow it only made his life worse. Marik had no choice but to obey his father, every part of him, every event in his life, every trauma his suffered happened according to his father's will.

The moment the sharp needles penetrated his back, Marik decided that he no longer would be the product of another man's desires. He would live his own life and make his own decisions. The taste of freedom his sister had given him the day the snuck out of their hovel, gave him the hope to somehow defy his father and leave with his siblings to start over and heal.

But that never happened.

Instead, a voice came to him when he was bearing the pain of the inscription being cut into his flesh. It promised to give him the power to attain his goals and save his brother and sister. It promised to avenge for all the abuse, emotional and physical. It promised a life above ground away from a dead king who was never going to return. It promised to fill his life with _good_ things and protect him from anyone that would challenge him.

The voice was his own, but not. It was a part of him, but something so old and foreign. It knew him better than he knew himself. It told him things that he was not willing to admit to himself. It forced him to realize the things he had to do in order to have his own life.

He wanted to get away, the voice promised to show the way.

Marik listened.

The day after his back had been gouged and cut into, Marik knew it was only a matter of time before he confronted his father.

That time came, but Marik did not remember one thing that happened. His father had been murdered, but no one in that tomb mourned. His sister and brother dragged the body deeper into the tomb and shoved it into an empty clay sarcophagus.

After that moment, after the heavy thud of the dead body landing in the grave, Marik and his siblings spent two days talking and sharing their experiences about their father.

Marik thought they were on the way to healing, they all shared their worst. Odion was constantly beaten bloody and Marik suffered the most psychological abuse. Ishizu took the longest time to speak, but after explaining what she had to do to protect herself, Marik had wished they never learned to what depths their father descended.

Shaking off those dark memories, Marik walked away from the floor mirror and ventured into a hallway.

The first domino to fall in a line falls slower than the rest. It is unsure of the outcome of its actions, but it knows it's just one piece in a cascade of events that would change the shape of its world forever.

Today, Marik was going to expend the smallest effort into pushing over the first domino; he would sit back and enjoy the hurricane of chaos that was soon to follow. He was going to have his vengeance, he was going to have his victory.

S**orry I haven't posted in forever. I could give you an excuse, or I could just continue to write as if nothing happened. This chapter had given me some trouble because I couldn't decide to put filler in it or not. I didn't want to, so it sat on my hard drive for months. But yeah, I'll try to not let that much time pass by again. It's the summer, so school is out and I don't have any more excuses to not post.**

**Either way, thank you for reading and being patient.**

**With the next chapter, things will move faster and become much more interesting.**

**Please review. (Even though I haven't really been good about posting****)**


	7. A LoveHate Understanding

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh.****

**Guardian of the Gods**

**Chapter 7**

**A Love/Hate Understanding**

_Palace Grounds, Main Chamber, Early Morning_

"I am reassured to see you all here before me again." The pharaoh sat on his throne with his six guardians kneeling beside him. They were dressed in their ceremonial robes for the celebration that would take place later that afternoon. The entire palace had been decorated to commemorate the guardians and those before them for their service to Egypt. No expense was spared for the celebration. There were dancers, entertainers and magicians exhibiting their talents. All six guardians were seated on either side of the pharaoh enjoying the display.

"Yes, my Pharaoh," they all said in unison, turning to face him. Every single guardian had their millennium items and best shadow creature present standing behind them. Mahad, Karim, Set, Isis, Akhenaden, and Shada had respectively their Illusion Magician, Bastet, Galestgoras, Mat'at, Ushebti, and Zelua.

"Now to the matters at hand," The pharaoh announced. Every entertainer and guest present ceased their talking and movements to focus on their king. "Today is the anniversary of the sacred court of guardians that my father, the great Pharaoh Aknamkanon, created over fifteen years ago. That might not seem like a long time to most of you. However, I implore you, regardless of how long you have served on this court, I want you to keep this day in reverence and pay respect to those guardians before you. Remember why it is that you serve on this court and keep in mind the people of Egypt that you serve and protect every day. Because of your efforts, this great nation still stands and grows prosperous. I am grateful," everyone in attendance gave a thunderous applause.

"It is we who are grateful for you my Pharaoh. Without you, this nation could not have reached the gloriousness that it is today. We salute you. Your father started this tradition while you were yet a man, but you have continued in your father's name and taken us to higher heights," Shimon said aloud.

"Thank you, Shimon. Let us pay our reverence in my father's temple in celebration of this day. After which we will partake of a wonderful feast I have had prepared especially for the occasion." The celebration then continued and each guardian was treated like a king.

Most of the court's greatest accomplishments and paramount moments were reenacted to remind the Egyptian citizens of their sacrifice and dedication.

Later in the day the pharaoh saw his only High Priestess and managed to pull her away from the festivities. She walked closer to him, bowed respectfully and inquired about what he command she do.

"May I speak with you? Let us go where we do not have any other company," he led her out to a balcony and dismissed the guards stationed there. Isis complied and listened intently.

The pharaoh sighed and began talking. He was not quite sure how to give her the news. "The subject of your hand has come up of late," he paused watching Isis' expressions. "I wanted to know your opinion on the matter."

"Anything my Pharaoh wishes to do becomes my will. If my Pharaoh sees fit to give me away, I have no other desire than to comply," the response came from habit. Isis did not know what to expect next. Marriage? To whom?

"What do you truly think? The truth, Isis."

"I only wish to be free to make my own decisions. I have been driven to prove myself all of my life. It is not a matter of my happiness or pride; it is a matter of convenience or detriment to whomever I were to be tied to."

"What do you mean?" The pharaoh asked.

"I do not have the mind of a conventional wife. I am a guardian. I serve, I protect."

"I thought those would be the words to come from your mouth. How would you feel if you knew the man beforehand?" Maybe this would lift her spirits a little and convince her that the proposal was not entirely a bad thing. Isis wanted her freedom. But she was a woman, a highly desirable one. She was going to be wed, it was just a matter of time. The pharaoh knew that could not be avoided.

"To what purpose does this serve?" Beside herself, Isis crossed her arms.

"It is for your own sake Isis. I have to give you away, Mahad needs a wife. Trust me; the alternative is not as pretty. My advisors suggest that either you be married or removed from the court."

"I beg your pardon? What is happening?" Her heart beat faster.

"I am not the only one who can see what is going on. I have noticed how you and Priest Set have become," he paused. "Close." He noticed the defiant look in Isis' eyes. "Ever since you have been charged with teaching him to channel a god, it seems that he's been teaching you something else as well." He noticed her blush. "I know that your genuine interest is innocent. However, my advisors will not let me have a woman be seen in the company of a man she is not related to. No matter what time of day or night. They have gone so far as to suggest banishing you all together. I have managed to sate them by agreeing to you having guards escort you at all times, even to your baths. Also by agreeing to give you to Mahad. I am sorry."

"There is no need to apologize; I will answer for my own actions. I only wish to please my pharaoh," Isis could not help but sound bitter. She was not upset with the pharaoh, just his meddling advisors. She helped protect this nation and in return she was still treated with oppression and prejudices.

"You are sad. But the sun always shines on a new day. Mahad adores you greatly. He has made it known that he wants to have you as his wife. He's very proud of you," he said trying to cheer his High Priestess.

"I do not share those same feelings. Mahad is a great man. I only hope that I can please him," the pharaoh noticed some of the light escape from her eyes. He could tell that this did not make her happy. He felt that he was taking a dove and forcing it to live in a cage two sizes too small.

"You have until summer's end. That is when the ceremony will take place. I suggest you try to make peace with this. My advisors wish to remind you that you are still a guardian and as such must behave accordingly." The pharaoh's eyes softened. "My advice is to not get caught with Set again. Witnesses are what make public baths public."

Isis was not sure how to take the pharaoh's words. But the conflict inside her caused her to retire early for the night.

Give up Set? Was he worth her position on the guardian court? Was he worth her reputation and renown?

Was he worth fighting her destiny?

Later that evening, Isis sat at her home in her bedroom overlooking the Nile. She knew Set would visit her that night. But how was she going to tell him that she was now someone else's?

"You are so beautiful in the moonlight; you would strike me down if those eyes were to glare into my soul," Set whispered in her ear, his voice was low resonating in his chest.

Isis did not stir.

"Are you playing a game with me? Trust that you do not have to entice me further, I want you now."

She turned to face him when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Set, I can't."

"Can't what?" he came even closer and held her in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her when she spoke up.

"I now belong to Mahad," she said. Her eyes lost a little of their color. "Once the ceremony begins, the ancient magics will make me his. I will no longer be able to deny him anything, my will becomes his and we will be tied at the heart. None save the pharaoh could command anything of me." She rested her head on his chest. He felt so warm and Isis loved how she fit just right into his arms.

"I know. The pharaoh told me. I do not care. In your heart, you are mine and I will have you. No one else will. You may have to live in his house and in public you will have to be his wife. But behind these doors, you are mine," the way he declared her as his had her constitution wavering. She had morals, she had standards to uphold. Once the pharaoh ordered that she marry the court's magician, her upbringing told her that she should not – could not be with Set.

"Set," she whispered. It was more than just his name. It was a plea, it was a call for help. It was permission to do with her as he pleased because she knew he spoke the truth. This engagement to Mahad was for show, for etiquette, to please other people. She wanted desperately not to be tied to him. He was a wonderful person. But her heart belonged to someone else.

"If you keep saying my name like that, I'm not going to give you much of a choice," he whispered once more, this time his voice deep and seductive.

"You would take what doesn't belong to you? You would steal from a brother guardian?"

"I cannot take from Mahad what he does not want. Or rather, does not deserve. Besides he is more interested in his magic. I am certain that the night you all are bound to him, he would not know what to do _with_ you. He would not know what to do _to_ a beautiful goddess like you. Think about it, he will not even take the pleasure in knowing you. He might kiss you on the cheek, he might display some interest, for Ra's sake he might even unclothe you. But when it is time to consummate, he will not. I am not taking from him, he would not even care about the things I do to you."

"You always emasculate him. He is our only spellcaster, he has a duty to this kingdom."

"A duty that he allows to consume him. He even neglects his own household. He is weak, I am not the only one to realize that."

"That's why the pharaoh says he needs me."

"I need you many more times over. Just think if the tables were turned. Say you were promised to me instead and Mahad sought your love? Think of the consequences."

"Dear Ra," brought a hand over her mouth thinking of all that would happen. Set would never allow something like this to continue. He would serious injure, if not kill, every person that stood in his way. When he wanted something he always got it. No matter what it took, he did it and took what he wanted as his prize. "You would burn down half of Egypt to get what you want. That is senseless."

"That is passion. My passion for you, my passion to have you. If Mahad knew what I intend to do with you, what are the consequences?"

"He would not do much, Mahad could not hurt a beetle," she did not want to admit that. Mahad was a different kind of man. Mahad was more gifted when it came to magical talents, she could not think of anyone else to go to if she needed a spell or had questions about potions or her item. He was more of an academic than a romantic. Both the pharaoh and Set were right. Mahad needed someone, a maid perhaps, but Isis was capable of becoming much more than a housewife and governess. Her talents were recruited by the pharaoh himself and rivaled that of her fellow guardians. That was why she was of those chosen to protect the pharaoh and Egypt herself.

"You are being thrown at him. Of course he would protect you, any man with a right mind would, but he does not care for you. He does not know you like I do. He does not love you like I do, like I want to. Like I will," his hands rubbed her shoulders and then down to her hips.

"Set," Isis clamped her mouth shut after she said his name again. It was another plea, she knew she had only aroused him further. Isis was not sure if she wanted to tease him more or force him to go away. She wanted him, she needed him but her conscious was yelling at her in her head.

"Your morals might scream to you that this is wrong. But your heart speaks the truth. Tell me you do not love me and you will never again see me in this capacity."

Isis opened her mouth to speak, but no words came from it. She felt defeated. She really did care for Mahad. Though, she had admit to herself that the care she had for him was like that of a friend or brother. Set however, he could tell her anything and convince her to do it. He could make the most passionate, erotic, lawless thing seem moral and deserving.

"Say that you want me to leave."

Isis did not stir.

"Tell me you do not want me to hold you like this," he pulled her closer for a tight embrace. She could feel how through his garment how hard he had become.

She remained silent. She could not bring her mouth to speak. One more word from her and she knew Set would throw her upon her own bed, no concern for secrecy, tear off all of her nice ceremonial robes and force her to say all the words she was holding back.

"Tell me you do not want me to kiss you like this ."

"Set, I," he took her lips in a quick kiss that left her wanting more. But he knew that was all he needed to do to convince her.

Her eyes looked up to his and straight into his soul she gazed. Her eyes struck a chord within him and Set knew he could no longer deny himself this woman. He loved Isis, every fiber of his being and every part of his soul knew that he could not live without her. The Pharaoh had given her away to someone else, someone who did not deserve or want her. Set did not care about this injustice, nor the pharaoh's decrees. Even if it sent him to the dungeon or cost him his life, he had to be with her.

No one else had to understand him, if he had to fight the world to be with Isis he would. And so he decided in that moment, pressed against her that no matter what happened, he would protect, provide for and love this woman until his soul left the earth.

"Isis, I love you and I _will_ have you. Irrespective to pharaoh's decree and your future husband. You belong to me," his hands traveled to her backside and firmly squeezed. He kissed her again, although much longer and deliberate this time.

Set lifted her up and forced her to straddle him as he walked over to her bed. He began kissing her again as he laid her softly on the material.

Isis pushed her fingers through his hair and caressed his neck. She leveraged herself against him to rub her breasts against his bare chest. Set took the hint and grabbed at the robe to pull it down and get better access. His hands found her nipples and stroked them gently. She purred in response and cuddled in his embrace.

Set slowly tugged at her clothes, dropping them to the floor. Isis looked up at his deep blue eyes and felt her heart leap. She tentatively allowed his hands to roam the flat of her stomach, caressing her every curve, reveling in the softness of her skin. He lowered his mouth to her breast, tracing the hardened nipple and being rewarded with a mew of pleasure. His member throbbed painfully at the sounds Isis made. He captured her lips in a demanding kiss, pouring his need and want into it. He ground his erection against her, alerting her to his heightened arousal.

Isis closed her eyes tight, enjoying the journey his fingers were taking. Set inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her excitement; it drove him further, past the point of stopping, past thinking. Human logic did not exist; he had no cares, only the primal need be deep inside her.

Set shoved his hips against hers to push her further up the bed and began planting soft, sloppy kisses from her ankles to the insides of her thighs. Each time he would come closer to where her legs met, he would hesitate and only hover for a moment to continue going further up her stomach.

Isis whined desperately in response. Every time he would skip over the part of her that needed him the most, she wished he would go back. Every time anticipation built up, her heart would begin to race and then his mouth found some other part of her body to be interested in.

Set smiled at the frustrated look on her face. He knew he would drive her crazy not giving her what she wanted. He wanted to hear her tell him what she wanted.

"What is it my love? What is it that you crave?" It took too much concentration to make his voice work. Actually, it took too much thought to do anything other than fuck her.

She mumbled a response that Set could not make out. He removed the rest of her clothes and all but ripped off her undergarments.

Fully exposed, Isis blushed wildly especially when he took his index finger and applied light pressure between her legs. Up and down he stroked, teasing her entrance. He could feel how wet she was already. His breath hitched in his throat when she started moaning and squirming under him.

_Oh gods you're going to be the death of me,_ the thought scattered across his mind as his finger slowly entered her. His heart pounded through his chest and his manhood begged to be let free from his own ceremonial clothing.

Isis' small cries went along with the rhythm he had set with his hand. But they were working against him, testing his control. He could not take the torture anymore and threw off his clothes, freeing himself.

Isis lifted her hands and began to stroke him. Her thumbs spread pre-cum over the head of his phallus. A low growl came from the back of his throat.

"This," she pulled down on him slightly. "Is what I want. You," sex dripped from her lips and her eyes pleaded with him.

All he could do was silently comply.

He gently spread her legs, fighting with himself to go as slow as he possibly could. Set coaxed her to relax as he rubbed the tip of his shaft against her entrance.

"Hold onto me," he whispered softly to her. She did as he said not breaking eye contact from him. He shoved half of his length into her, watching her wince as her slick walls stretched to accommodate him. He tried not to move to allow her time to adjust. Feeling her slide against him would be the undoing of his slow, passionate love and rage into an uncontrollable frenzy. He was going to make love to her, not grind into her like a common concubine.

Suddenly, she moved of her own accord, experimenting with the new found pleasure she felt at his member moving inside her. She opened her legs wider and that was when Set rammed the rest of himself deeper into her.

Isis cried out at the unexpected sensation and unconsciously wrapped her legs tightly around Set's hips, locking him in.

He moved back and forth in her, quickening his pace as she lifted her hips to meet his demanding rhythm. Her moans turned to cries which escalated into screams. He groaned, pushing deeper into her, his strength to continue hanging on by a mere thread.

Just before Set thought he would be undone, he opened his eyes to witness a smug smile cross Isis' lips. She pushed against him, disconnecting them and took advantage of his sheer surprise to push him down on his back.

She jumped right on top on him, straddling his hips. Slowly and deliberately she looked into his bewildered eyes and took the head of his shaft into her mouth. He moaned in response, grabbing handfuls of the sheets. He was completely caught off guard by her actions and entirely engrossed in the sensation of her mouth sucking him off.

The noises she made in response vibrated against his manhood and sent his mind into a spin. Satisfied, Isis pulled her mouth away making sure that she looked him straight in his eyes as her head rose and his member popped out her mouth. His erection bounced slightly and throbbed to the point of pain.

He growled deep in his throat trying to keep his hands buried in the covers. Isis slid herself up to him and guided him to her entrance. Set desperately wanted to grab onto her hips and immerse himself inside of her again.

Isis braced herself by placing the palms of her hands onto his toned torso and began going up and down. Set's hands found their way to her pert rear to hold her in place as she rode him. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh became louder and louder in time with his thrusts and her shouts of absolute pleasure.

Isis felt a twisting pressure in her stomach, spreading from the inside out. Without warning, she succumbed to the weight pressing deep inside her, sending bright lights bursting behind her eyes.

Unable to withstand the waves of her orgasm, Set roared and soon followed his lover, releasing deep inside her.

They both tried to catch their breath, sweat pouring down their backs saturating the covers beneath them. Set turned onto his side and pulled Isis into an embrace.

She smiled content to be the little spoon. He grunted slightly, pulled her closer and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Isis knew she belonged in his arms, it just felt right. She knew that moment Set was more than worth fighting for.

She loved him and come what may she would do what was necessary to keep what was hers. Set was hers. Hers to love with all her mind, body, and soul.

A pair of eyes looked on intently, witnessing the entire exchange between the High Priest and Priestess.

Mahad retreated into the shadows of the balcony he stood on. His face held no emotion and his actions were nondescript. He simply turned around to step off the platform and return to his home. His shadow creature, Illusion Magician, remained in silent watch taking in his master's private thoughts.

Seto Kaiba jolted awake, his eyes flashed open and his hands unraveled themselves from his sheets. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at his semi-hard erection under the ruined sheets.

That was one hell of a dream. A really weird dream and Ishizu was in it and he was dressed in some awful garb. Ishizu grabbed and sucked his dick and fuck, did she ride him hard.

But those feelings for her felt real, traces of them knotted up his stomach and made his dick hard again.

Fuck, he needed to see her again.

His cellphone vibrated against his nightstand. He loathed picking it up, but touched the screen anyway. The phone let him know it was 4:31 am.

"This better be worth my time," he surly said.

"Kaiba? It's Yami, Joey and Téa are missing," his archrival informed him.

"What do I care?"

"Mokuba has been taken as well."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Later in the Afternoon, Domino City_

"Sister," Odion paused, his voice breaking in the process. "He's taken Kaiba's brother and two friends of the Pharaoh."

The silence between them spread like an infection.

"Are you sure Odion?" her voice was desperate. When Yūgi found out that his friends had been kidnapped, all the fingers would be pointed at her.

Kaiba, would all but kill her.

"There is no doubt sister, I saw when he brought them to the shipping yard. But there is more unsettling news," Odion looked around to make sure that no one was watching him or eavesdropping on his conversation. He continued, "He plans to put the Pharaoh against his best friend in a duel where both parties are rigged to drown. That is all I can say, someone is coming. What do you plan to do?"

Ishizu dropped down onto her couch and put a shaking hand over her head. It took her a minute to process all the information. She cringed at the thought of going through with the very plan that had teased her mind since learning of Marik's choice to usurp the Pharaoh. But now, the situation with her brother soared from mild trouble to fatal danger, putting everything in jeopardy.

Normally rational and calm, Ishizu saw no other way out of this situation. She toyed with her idea and quickly, but expertly, made her decision.

She took the phone from her ear and pressed the end-call button. _This blood shall not be on Odion's hands._

Odion heard the dial tone from the other end of the line and harshly hung up the pay phone. He knew that his sister would do what was necessary and the fact that she hung up the phone meant that she was ashamed of the decision she came to. He looked down at his shaking hands and hid them in his pockets. He did not know how much longer he could stand to do the things forced upon him. Odion hoped that no one else would be harmed. However, he knew that things had yet taken a turn for the worse.

Tears streamed down Ishizu's face as she went to her bedroom and pulled out the top drawer of her dresser. She did not know what force was driving her, or why she dared not stop.

_I tried my best to bring my brother back home. I remember him as the little babe our mother left behind. The brilliant child that loved playing in the sun._

She removed the hand towels that were on top one by one.

_No one was supposed to get hurt. No one is supposed to die. We were supposed to fulfill our duties as tombkeepers, not bring a world to its knees._

She lifted a small cardboard box from the bottom of the drawer and placed it on her bed.

_I promised to protect the Pharaoh and bring him back to where he belongs. I promised to protect my brother._

Sitting down beside the box on the bed, Ishizu lifted the corner of it and continued to wipe her wet face with the sleeve of her dress.

_This has gone past the extreme, Marik. You are no longer my blood._

The sunlight leaking in from the windows of her room reflected off the metal inside the box. She reached her hand inside and gripped the object in her palm. Its weight sat heavy in her hand. The box jingled when she shook it. Two tiny, cylindrical, metal items tossed about.

_Your efforts must be ceased. I am the single, remaining partition between you and oblivion._

Ishizu grabbed her messenger bag and slipped the Python .357 Magnum in the largest, most accessible pocket. She then took the two bullets in her hand. She contemplated whether she should load the little derringer before she reached the shipping docks. She went back and forth in her head about safety and being able to take action when needed.

Then her mind switched back to a time where everything seemed easier. She remembered when Marik was only five years old. He would leave his bedchamber that was adjacent to their father's and sneak into bed with her. He would always ask her to tell him a story. She would wrap her arms around him, pull him closer under the cover, and ruffle his hair. He would always smile and stick his thumb in his mouth in anticipation. Most of the time Marik would fall asleep before Ishizu even finished the story. But what mattered most was that he slept peacefully in the dark sepulcher they called home and wake up bright-eyed and confident to start the same day over and over again.

Ishizu always ended up telling him the story "Land of Lies" by his request, the irony made her chuckle uneasily. She guessed that in the end he got a kick out of it too.

_I need to be ready when the time is right._

She loaded the gun and headed out the door. Kaiba's question rang in her head.

_Ishizu Ishtar who are you?_

She pondered the answer to that question as she began her journey walking to Domino Pier.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Domino Pier Docks, Shipping Yard #4_

Reaching the docks was simple enough. After piggybacking inside the entrance, Ishizu walked towards the shipping containers that Odion had explained to her earlier. She kept her mind on finding the pharaoh's friends and Kaiba's younger brother. They were here friends too and she was not going to let her deranged brother ruin their lives.

She noticed a dark figure ahead of her dressed in a purple cloak. Every step she took to get closer, he would take a step in the same direction. She hoped that he was just another person working at the docks and not actually following her.

Ishizu zig-zagged through some shipping containers to lose the creeper.

Finally, she saw the dockhouse that Odion had described. She did not know the layout of the building, but if she just followed her intuition, she felt confident that she could find her brother.

Ishizu walked briskly towards the building. The creeper appeared suddenly from behind another shipping container and startled her. He continued to take long, calculated steps towards her until he completely blocked her way. His hands went digging in his pockets.

"You look just like our boss. You must be his sister," he paused. "Ah, there it is," he said with a crazy grin. His right hand revealed a skinny, silver, elongated object.

Ishizu refrained from saying a word and instead offered a quick prayer that she would not be harmed.

Her mind raced to think of what to do next, she began retreating. She hoped that this man was not evil and could be dealt with using diplomacy.

The creeper spoke up once more. "Your brother told us not to…," he flipped open the switchblade he held in his hand. The swoosh of the metal made Ishizu's heart jump out of her chest. "Harm you."

She slowly backed down the alleyway of containers, putting one foot behind the other. Her hand slipped inside her messenger bag and grasped the gun inside.

But before she could pull the gun out of the bag, the man forced her against the wall, pressing all of his body weight against hers. Ishizu could smell the man's breath and some of his hair fell from his hood into her face.

He lifted the blade dangerously close to the side of her cheek. He applied just the right amount of pressure to leave an indention but not break her skin.

The light dimmed in the alleyway and the temperature suddenly dropped. There was a change of atmosphere and the presence of another being appeared not too far away. Ishizu did not realize that she was breathing so hard or that her heart was beating so fast until she saw the cloud of hot air in front of her face and felt goose bumps on her skin.

The man in front of her lost the color in his eyes and could not quite keep his head up. The symbol of the millennium eye radiated on his forehead and his jaw hung ajar.

"Ishizu, it is lovely that you have brought yourself here of your own accord. For a moment I thought I was going to have to come after you," the words came from the man's mouth mindlessly. His voice overshadowed by another's.

One that Ishizu recognized.

"Marik," Ishizu said solemnly, her eyes began to water a little. She was witnessing firsthand the extent to which her brother defied their traditions and sacred laws. Controlling another being's mind was considered indecent and inhuman. It was one step away from taking a person's freewill.

"Why are you hurting me like this? We were raised better than this," her voice wavered. She continued to struggle against the weight of the man who pinned her to the wall.

"We were barely raised with more luxuries than an asp, sister. Don't tell me that you've already forgotten what father did to all of us. What he did to you. How could I possibly hurt you more than he already has?"

Ishizu closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down her face. No matter what Marik did, he was always going to be her little brother, crawling and babbling, drawing on his slate, snuggling with her listening to bedtime stories.

"Why would I hurt _you_ sister? _You_, of all people."

The man held his arms out like a puppet to stroke Ishizu's face, all according to Marik's will. He even smiled.

"Why would I not provide you with immunity to all of this? I need you," Marik said through the man gently. "You my dear sister are the only one who can see the future . It is your innate ability. It has been ever since our family was assigned to wait for the Pharaoh's return. Sure, your necklace has some power. But without you to work it, how would I be able to see and therefore reach the future I want?"

"You're using me to plan your coup," she spat.

"It's the only thing keeping you alive," Marik's voice became darker.

"You are not my brother, you are the evil spirit that has been feeding on his soul. I thought Odion and I repressed you a long time ago."

"What did you think Marik was doing? Taking a fucking vacation? Of course it was me the whole time. Do you think he could have done this on his own?"

Ishizu squeezed the trigger of her gun. It was between her and the creeper, aimed at his hips. In an explosion of blood and flesh, the creeper fell to the ground groaning. The sound of the gunshot was loud, but Ishizu knew exactly where she had to go. Her brother was beyond help, at the moment she had to go find Kaiba's brother and the pharaoh's friends.

Two thugs were guarding a shipping container that Ishizu guessed housed the hostages. She aimed her gun up in the air and fired her other shot. Immediately the thugs ran towards her direction. She ran around to get behind them and tossed the derringer back in her bag.

She banged as hard as she could on the door and called out Mokuba's name.

Ishizu heard his muffled voice inside and tried to open the door. It was locked. She climbed some boxes to look into the window and opened it.

"Mokuba!"

"Ishizu," the younger Kaiba said quietly. "They will be back soon. We have to get outta here!"

"See if you can stack those crates, I'll pull you through the window!"

"What about Téa? And they have taken Joey somewhere else, I don't know what's going on."

"We will get everyone out. Just hurry!"

Mokuba managed to climb high enough towards the window that Ishizu could pull him up. "Téa, please hurry, Mokuba and I will help you get out!"

But as Téa began climbing the boxes they heard the shouts of more thugs.

"Oi, they're getting away!" One of the thugs cried out as he pulled a gun from his cloak. He shot his gun so close to the building that all three of them heard the bullets ricochet off of the metal.

"Just go! Get Mokuba somewhere safe, Joey and I can handle ourselves!" Téa yelled out.

"No!" Ishizu and Mokuba reached out for the girl, but she just slid back down the boxes.

"I'll be fine you guys, just get out of here!"

"Come on Mokuba, we need to leave now!" Ishizu stealthily led him around the building and towards the exit of the shipping yard. A cloaked figure appeared and began running after them. "Mokuba run! Run and go find your brother!"

He took off running faster than he thought his legs could carry him. Ishizu slowed down just enough for the cloaked man to catch her and distract attention from Mokuba.

"Come here you little bitch. I don't care what your brother says, you shot my buddy and you're going to pay," he grabbed her shoulders and dragged her back towards the center of the docks.

But before they got farther Ishizu stuck her foot out and tripped the man on his face. She took his gun from his hands and pointed at his nose.

"Do not come closer to me or I swear to Ra Almighty I will blow your face apart!" she shouted at him. He just laid on the concrete and stared at her. His death glare let Ishizu know that this would not be the last time she would see him.

Slowly she backed up until she felt she was a safe distance away to turn her back and run.

And so she did.

_Oh mighty Ra, what just happened?!_ Ishizu raced inside her house and threw water on her face. It was then she realized she was still holding the gun she took from one of the thugs at the docks. She was hyperventilating and sweating profusely. _I pray that Mokuba is okay, he's smart, I know he found help._ Ishizu was too scared to move anymore, she did not want to leave the kitchen, she did not want to leave her house. What was she going to do? She knew she would have to go back for the pharaoh's friends but she could not bring herself to lift a toe. Shaking and unsteady, Ishizu reached up to take her necklace off and somehow make her way into the bathtub. Even if she fell asleep in it, the bathtub felt safer than outside.

However, when her fingertips touched the surface the necklace, she felt the familiar pull in her chest when she was being shown a vision. Her body and emotions were swirling, and all the adrenaline that keep her running to her apartment made her dry heave until she watched her surroundings change and the vision fully unravel.

Ishizu felt too sick to open her eyes and see what her necklace was trying to show her. She felt too uneasy and tired and disoriented to even deal with keeping herself conscious. But slowly, she opened one eye and then the other.

The vision was one of the future ; that much she could make out. But she was so exhausted and fatigued that none of the words made sense. She did not understand what was happening, she did not recognize anyone or hear their voices. Ishizu fought the inevitable, but after a few moments she fell into unconsciousness.

Kaiba knocked on the door for the fifth time, almost banging down the aluminum barrier. "Ishizu! I know you are in there! Open the fucking door!"

She jerked awake on the kitchen floor and managed to climb back to her feet. She shakily made her way over to the front door. Her head was swimming and pounding. Her vision was blotchy. That sounded familiar, that voice, that angry, demanding voice, she knew it. Kaiba! It was Kaiba's voice. She ambled towards that sound.

Ishizu checked the keyhole to see that it was indeed Kaiba. Her breathing became even quicker when she saw him run down the hallway, pause to turn around and then began to run as fast as he could towards her door.

She retreated as quickly as her jelly legs would let her to the kitchen just in time to hear the door cave in and crash against the floor.

"Ishizu!"

She dropped to the floor, bringing her knees up to her head and covered herself with her arms. She wished so much that she would just disappear into the vinyl flooring. She did not want Kaiba to find her; she did not want to face him or anyone else for that fact. Ishizu just wanted to be left in peace to recuperate and gain her strength. More importantly, to contemplate her next move.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt the vibration from Kaiba's footsteps hit the kitchen floor. The sun had just set and the apartment was now dark with hints of light coming from the street.

Ishizu felt Kaiba wrench her from the floor and push her over to the couch.

"Ishizu! Where the fuck is my brother?"

She kept silent, not looking at the flustered and frantic brunette. They both turned around when they heard a sound where the front door used to stand.

"Ishizu?!" It was Yami's voice. He also sounded angry and confused.

Kaiba turned back to Ishizu and shook her shoulders to make her answer him. "Where is Mokuba, Ishizu? You and that brother of yours are assholes for kidnapping him. I want him back, or so help me I'll have all of you convicted and incarcerated or deported!"

"Ishizu, Kaiba's right. We need to know where your brother has taken everyone. Joey and Téa are missing. Kaiba wants his brother back. You both are playing a very dangerous game. People are getting hurt for the sake of some Ra-damn cards!" Yami said, losing his temper quicker than he anticipated.

"I am sorry to the both of you. But this goes deeper than duel monsters, you think you know the costs that are being gambled here, but you could not possibly grasp the whole scheme of things. I do not know where Mokuba and the others are," she did not want Yami, or worse Kaiba going to the shipping yard. Ra only knows what would happen. Certainly someone would lose their life. "Just go. You have no idea what I've been through in the last few hours," Ishizu was surprised at how calm her voice had become after that day's events. "Leave me alone," she simply said and waved them away.

"Woman, look," Kaiba's eyes were alight with the fire of an unquenchable anger. "I want my brother back. I don't care what happened to you. Mokuba is being held captive somewhere, and here you are telling me we should consider what you've been through." Ishizu's cool demeanor frightened both duelists a little. Certainly, in a situation like this, no one would be able to keep from yelling. But that was how Kaiba always knew her to be, calm and collected through everything. Despite the way she looked, she took all of this in stride. Kaiba still wanted to wring her neck dry for not helping him find his brother.

She looked away for a moment, bracing herself for what was going to happen next. She slowly raised her arm.

Yami tapped on Kaiba's shoulder in warning. Kaiba shrugged it away.

Ishizu held the pistol straight with Kaiba's line of sight and breathed heavily. "I've asked both of you to kindly leave, I do not wish for this to elevate further, but I will protect myself if necessary. It was not my wish for anyone to get hurt. If you promise to leave the moment I tell you, you'll know where your friends are being held."

"Ishizu," Yami said holding his hands up in the air, the universal symbol for 'Please don't shoot me'. "Put the gun down, or else you are going to hurt someone. I don't want anyone else going missing or being carted off to the hospital."

"What about my brother?!" Kaiba still yelled, unaffected by the gun. She was not going to shoot him. That, Kaiba felt confident about. But the look in her eye told him not to push his luck.

"I do not know where he is Kaiba. I helped him fight off one of the guards and he ran away. I believe that he escaped."

"Big brother!" Mokuba said from the front entrance of the Ishtar's apartment.

"Mokie!" Kaiba jumped to his feet and rushed to where the front door used to be.

Mokuba cried and reached for his brother who took him in a tight embrace. Kaiba tried to comfort him as single tears began to drop from his eyes. "I thought I had lost you again Mokie," Kaiba said being a troubled and deeply concerned brother.

Ishizu slowly climbed onto her feet and stumbled over to the door still tightly clutching the gun in her hands. The Pharaoh followed her, just as dazed and confused.

Kaiba sat in the corner holding Mokuba in his lap, hugging him. He looked like a parent who had just found their missing child. The strain of the whole ordeal was quite visible on Kaiba's face. His eyes were a little red and his face looked tired.

Mokuba continued to cry and shake from running so hard from the pier.

"Thank the gods he is alright Kaiba," Yami said, a tinge of bitterness in his voice. He had to find his friends next.

There was a crash outside the apartment that made all three of them jump. Shouting and stomping made Kaiba shove Mokuba deeper into the apartment. But before he could get to his feet, a man Ishizu recognized as the remaining lackey from the docks, busted through the opening and aimed a pistol at Kaiba's head.

A gunshot rang in the air.

The thug slumped to the floor, the gun falling out of his hands. Blood started to pool around his head.

No one moved for what seemed like an eternity.

"FUCK," Kaiba yelled. Yami shuddered.

Kaiba stepped cautiously over to Ishizu and pried the gun from her hands. Reluctantly she let go and started crying. Kaiba stood completely still, hesitating and surprised at his urge to console her.

Yami opened his arms as he walked towards her and looked at Kaiba as if to say 'Here, I've got it, you couldn't soothe a baby to save your life'. He embraced Ishizu as she cried harder and started to tell him about what happened to her at the docks.

Yami took her over to the couch and held her as they talked.

Kaiba felt a strange sensation, something like jealousy. He felt as though he should be the one trying to comfort her. But he pushed it off on all the emotions they went through that day. Kidnapping, guns, and other stuff that stimulates your brain into overdrive.

Instead, he settled for listening to Ishizu tell her story while holding Mokuba. After all, it gave him more fuel for fury. He had more than enough excuses to kill every single one of those cloaked motherfuckers. That was when Mokuba spoke up.

"Ishizu helped me get away Seto. Don't be mad at her, she's the one that saved me. They were going to shoot me!"

Ishizu motioned for Mokuba to come close to her. He took a few steps and she whispered something in his ear. His fear seemed to melt away and he stopped shaking, although his face showed his confusion at Ishizu's words. 'Trust me' she mouthed to him. 'The day will come'.

"I don't understand anything anymore!" Mokuba cried out.

"Shh, it's okay, don't think about it anymore Mokie, I'll take you home myself and then I will see to them. Personally," he said through gritted teeth.

"Before you do that Kaiba, you have to listen to what Ishizu has to say. This is not good."

**So, that turned out to be longer than I expected…I'm glad that I've finally finished this chapter. It took me a while to even get up the nerves to write it. Thanks to my best friend in the world Tiffd618, who helped me persevere. I am very grateful for all of you that review and give me really good feedback, it encourages me to write more.**

**Please Review**


	8. Just When I Thought…

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh.****

**Guardians of the Gods**

**Chapter 8**

**Just When I Thought…**

"Show me how you would defend yourself against a physical attack."

"What do you mean?"

"Priestess, you are proficient at wielding your item and commanding the creatures you summon. But tell me; say you are without your necklace. Say you cannot summon your creatures. A man approaches you with knife in hand," Set walked closer to her and backed her into a corner. His eyes were locked with hers, unblinking and conveying a slightly sinister appearance. "What will you do?"

Isis put her hands up in front of her, "I do not have physical training or combat proficiency."

"That is not an excuse. Criminals will prey on you regardless, here," Set picked up her arm and put it in between them. "When someone tries to corner you, spread your legs slightly." Set slid her legs apart with his own, steadying her stance. Isis could not control her heartbeat nor her quickening breaths. This was so sensual, like everything else Set did with her. He was only a few inches from her, but she could feel the heat coming off his body. He did not seem to notice how these actions fed her desire for him. He continued to teach her, as agreed previously.

"This will help balance you. Now your forearm should go in front of your face each time you think someone will hit you. You are small, so you cannot rely on muscle. You will deflect blows from your enemy better if you can lead the energy somewhere else. Watch," Set half-heartedly raised a hand to lightly spar with Isis. She brought her arm up just as Set taught her and was able to stop his hand.

"Just like that. I trust that you will learn fast. Before I am done with you, you will be able defend yourself. Consider this an equal exchange for your lessons. You are teaching me to be a vessel for a god and I am teaching you to protect the temple of another one."

"I am not sure about this," Isis did not know if she was referring to Set's lesson or how close they had become.

"I have never been surer about anything in my life. Isis, if anything were to happen to you that could have been prevented…just know that these skills will serve you well someday. If I am ever otherwise preoccupied I would sleep well knowing that you have had some preliminary training to protect yourself. I do not trust your monsters with everything. Not your life, it is too precious," he caressed her chin with his thumb and smoothed her hair behind her ear. "They are only creatures. Their very spirit and essence cannot be destroyed. They do not fear death. I would not expect them to care for you in my place."

"I do not have your physical strength," she began to say.

"But you are clever. I would hope that you will use your mind to think your way out of a situation before you have to use your strength. Now, again," Set pushed her up against the wall. "We are going to continue to do this until you get it right and I feel confident that you can successfully block an attacker. I was told that more and more thieves are deciding that Egypt's treasures are their prize. It is everyone's duty to protect it."

"Everyone's duty, I agree," Isis raised her arm once more as she prepared to spar with Set. She hoped it never came down to her mere physical ability to protect anyone or anything.

For a while, Set taught her different ways to best an attacker, hide for a surprise attack, and if she ever had to how to paralyze or kill a thief. Isis shuddered and shook her head. She really hoped it never came down to that.

"Set, I cannot kill another human being. That is beyond my capabilities and against my morals," she held her hands up to stop him.

He looked off into the distance trying his best not to get frustrated. Isis did not understand what people were willing to do to get the things they desperately wanted. Most would not hesitate to kill either one of them if it meant they would reach their goal.

"Isis," he sighed and tried to put his words as delicately as he could. "There is yet passion within you to commit such a deed. You have not experienced much outside these palace walls. When someone you care for deeply is being threatened you will find the strength to do what you must. Even if that means ending another's life," Set pulled her closer and placed his head on top of hers.

"Isis, if I learned that any danger came to you, or that someone has intent to harm you, it would not take me a moment's passing to do what I must ," he kissed the top of her head and let her out of his embrace.

"Set, I am but a High Priestess. I was born to serve the Gods and maintain their temples. Despite your efforts, I cannot become a great fighter. I can however give you something that will ease both our minds. Come, follow me, we haven't much time before we all appear before Pharaoh."

She led him to an empty courtyard that she usually used for contemplation and meditation. No one frequented this part of the palace save the servants who would routinely clean and restore it. It belonged to Isis' family and it was for the presence of priests or priestesses. Still Isis developed the habit of checking everywhere before she decided to settle there with Set.

"I fear that it is not I that needs constant protection or combat skills. You Set are a target and I cannot stomach to see you harmed. It is impossible for me to protect you, but I have someone who can. Here, place yourself beside me," she motioned for him to sit next to her on the cushions made for prayer.

Isis closed her eyes and placed her hands on either side of her sennen tauk. It glowed faintly as wisps of dark smoke spilled from the center and formed a pool in front of her. When the smoke dropped, before her stood Archlord Zerato kneeled before her with his fist resting above his heart.

"Your will is my own mistress. What would you have me do?" the creature's voice was ethereal, sounding neither here nor there, nor in one voice or their heads.

"Zera, you have served me beautifully. I would not give you to another unless I deemed it absolutely necessary. And Zera it most certainly is. I entrust to you the life of the High Priest Set. Follow his every command; you are his to do with what he will."

"Isis, he is your most powerful creature. He is your best defense. I will not take him from you."

"You will need him more than I. You can rest well knowing that a part of me resides within you as well. Zera is the only creature I have such a strong bond with. We can communicate through him. That is my best defense, knowing that you will always be a thought away even if danger were to come to my door."

_/_/_/_/_/

Once every seven sunsets the Pharaoh required the presence of his advisors, stewards and guardian court. These groups of people were the most powerful and influential people involved with deciding the state of Egypt. He required that all of his subjects have a meal together to discuss current relations with other countries and ways to keep the nation strong.

The main conversation was taking place between the Pharaoh and one of his advisors. Several other side conversations kept the entire table occupied. All of the attendants sat scattered around the table and continued their polite conversation as the Pharaoh began to signal for the first course.

Priest Mahad accompanied Priestess Isis from her quarters to the dining hall and sat across from her at the table. Priest Set arrived moments later and decided to sit to the right of Mahad as the dinner began. He bowed respectfully to the Pharaoh and to Isis before taking his seat. Isis returned his gesture with a warm smile.

Mahad watched the entire exchange closely. He saw Isis' light and cheerful smile and Set's soft smirk. Her eyes barely left Set's face as he made himself comfortable and stole glances of her.

"Set, what is your business with Priestess Isis?" Mahad struck up conversation with the Priest sitting beside him. His voice held no emotion and instead seemed more like an automation than an actual conversation.

"What concern is it of yours?" Set coolly said.

"She is my future wife. What happens during her day and whom she does it with is my business. Certainly you see the indecency." Mahad explained in monotone.

"Mahad, Isis is yet your wife. Until that time, she is her own person given that power by her position on the guardian court. It is her prerogative if she seeks my company. She is no ordinary woman you can just command or delegate. Besides, she is my mentor. I have more to learn before I can wield the power of the God of Obelisk on my own. In return," Set turned to face Priest Mahad. "I offered her my services."

Priestess Isis sat in her chair across from the two Priests. Her head was down and her eyes seemed preoccupied with her shaking hands. She turned a deep shade of red at Priest Set's last comment.

"I teach her creature defense tactics. I also teach the Priestess how to defend herself if she did not have her creatures at her guard. It is a fair exchange I think. You would not want any bandits to ambush and take advantage of her. Trust me Mahad, our interactions are extremely beneficial. More than I can say for your own."

"Our interactions Priest Set are just. We act according to law and etiquette. I treat Priestess Isis with the utmost respect and would ask that you do the same before your _services_ make a fool and mockery out of us. How can we ask that Egypt follow pharaoh's word as law if the very people he entrusts to protect us all refuse to do so?"

"That seems like a question for the pharaoh's magician to answer himself," Set snapped back.

"Come summer's end you will have your answer Priest Set. You would have mastered being god's servant and the Priestess will become my wife. The soul-binding magic will tie her to me and your services will no longer matter as she will only desire to be a good wife and mother to me and our children. She will no longer need your protection nor answer to the cries of your heart."

"I will see you try and fail before-,"

"What of Kisara, Priest Set? Or has she too fallen prey to your games of cat and mouse? You say you speak from the heart when truly it is from a place much smaller and colder. Trust me Priest Set, I fully intend to protect her from those who would harm her the deepest."

The rest of the table was still engrossed in their conversations not hearing the exchange between the two priests.

Isis slowly stood up, grasping at her chest. She swayed trying to gain her balance and only managed to knock over her chair. Everyone in attendance then turned their attention to her and watched as she succumbed to some invisible force and fell unconscious to the floor.

Everyone rushed to her.

"Be still!" the pharaoh commanded. "Mahad, what magic is this?"

"I do not know my pharaoh," he ran over to her side and held a hand over her head and then swept it down her body to her feet. "I can detect no shadow magic. Yet something unfamiliar clings to her mind. I will try my best to help her however we must transport her to the temple of the Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris. Pray that Heaven's Dragon will heal her and bring her back to us."

_/_/_/_/_/

Isis stirred and carefully opened her eyes.

"Welcome back Priestess."

"Mahad?"

"Try not to speak too much. You fainted at dinner earlier this evening. Dare I say at mention of a name you've never heard before concerning Priest Set?"

"I-," she started to say.

"Try not to speak Priestess, please at least hear what I have to say."

Isis rested and closed her eyes again afraid of what words might cross her ears. Who knew what Mahad had to say? He had more than enough right to call her all kinds of things and accuse her of the most debasing of crimes.

Isis felt the presence of his creature Illusion Magician nearby. It never spoke, nor ever expressed itself. It only followed Mahad's commands swiftly and quietly. Isis was not sure what she had gotten herself into. She recognized the stone altar she was laying on when she came to. She was in the temple of Heaven's Dragon, her god the Saint Dragon of Osiris.

She also no longer felt the weight of her necklace on her collar bone and knew that Mahad or the person who brought her here had removed it. _With what intentions?_ She thought to herself.

"Please try to relax. I mean you no harm. Only to have the privacy to speak with you freely and truthfully." Priest Mahad breathed deeply and continued. "I know that you love Priest Set. This you cannot deny. It is written plainly on your face. And it is not my intention to make your life miserable nor take the thing from you that you most desire. However, I cannot stand by and watch as you are consumed by this man you think you know.

"Priest Set is a prodigy indeed. Having risen through the ranks to become personally recognized by the pharaoh himself is no small feat. He has the ability to discover, amplify and release the hidden powers and abilities in other creatures. Most of the time he can do this and control the power within. Yet, sometimes the power he uncovers is too great for even him to contain.

"The woman I spoke of earlier, Kisara, was the first woman he had ever loved. He saved her. Brought her to the palace. Treated her as he treats you now. Showed her how to live a content life, devoted everything to her, and declared his love for her."

Mahad looked over at Isis' contorted face of pain and stroked the side of her wet cheek with the back of his hand.

"I tell you this not to pain your heart, I tell you this to save you from destruction. This man Set loves you dearly. Yet this love for you is what will undo you both. You channel Heaven's Dragon Isis and he is the vessel for the God of Obelisk. This power that dwells deep within you is to remain inside the vessel until the gods deem it necessary to release and use. Set will unwind you and your ability to control the god that has chosen to reside within you. It will systematically destroy all of Egypt. The awe of this power alone should have been enough for you to stop what you were doing before it was too late.

"Now you have fallen in love with this fool and you both will bring ruin to the very nation you pledged to protect. It is because of that I have asked that the sacrament of marriage be performed to break you of your love for him.

"I cannot love you as passionately as he does, nor do I have the physical ability to fight for you. But I do love you regardless. I love you enough not to see you engulfed in this madness and see you perish as consequence of both your actions. It is those consequences that separate and define our love for you Isis. Set is all passion and fire and sacrifice. I am plain and rudimentary and practical. However I am not willing to take the chance of sacrificing you for a moment's passion nor selfishly for my own feelings.

"The gods become impossible foes when tempted with jealously. Set is the catalyst that will end us all. Please understand all that I am saying and know that I wish for your happiness. But the lives of every person and the happiness of the gods are so much more important.

"Have you the need, inquire of Kisara and demand that Set tell you everything. Once he has I am sure that you will understand what I am doing and why it is necessary. I could not fathom losing you. But I could not live with losing this great land we all call home."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Domino City, Ishtar Residence 7:30pm_

Abasi Funsani warily slid his fingers over the clear plastic cards in his hands. The cards each had a different piece of a map that when put together seemed to make some coherent picture.

But that would be for later. For now, he was going to get some answers.

The trouble started when he received a telephone call late yesterday afternoon. It was a police officer that wanted to confirm that he knew Ishizu Ishtar as he was listed as her emergency contact.

Of course, he told the officer, but he did not understand why that was important or exactly why they were calling. Once he was told what happened at the shipping docks and in her own home, he dropped everything and came running. He was more than willing to let her stay in his house until everything had been straightened out, he would have demanded it that way otherwise.

When he arrived at her apartment home yesterday, there were three very distraught looking males. One, Funsani recognized as the man that had sponsored Ishizu at the museum gala. The other two he did not know and did not much care. He just wanted to make sure that Ishizu was going to be well cared for. She was sitting on her couch, distant and not completely there. She did not move or acknowledge his presence. She seemed to still be in shock.

Funsani introduced himself to the cops at the scene and said that he would care for Ishizu until she was well again. He went to her room and grabbed what he thought she might need. As if Ishizu knew what would happen, there was a large duffle bag that seemed to hold everything she would need if she were going away for a couple of days.

_Smart girl_, Funsani thought to himself. Whatever mess Ishizu had gotten herself into, it seemed that she had planned for every possibility.

Funsani walked back into the living room where the men were still standing. The police officers had stepped out, giving them privacy to extract Ishizu from her home. Funsani demanded to know the story from the mouths of the males present. The man with the shorter statue had told him about the things Ishizu mentioned moments before the drama began.

Funsani was not surprised. But when he caught a glance in her bag, Funsani was more distraught than when he had arrived.

Seto Kaiba looked like he tried his hardest not to seem involved or interested, but Funsani noticed the concerned look on his face when he began to move Ishizu to his car. He led the slightly distracted, quiet woman but she did not seem to notice he was there.

Leaving the confused men behind, Funsani drove slowly considering if he should take Ishizu by the hospital. If she was suffering from shock, there was not much that could be done for her. But he could only hope that shock was all that she suffered from.

His thoughts brought him back to focus. He had never known Ishizu to resort to violence to solve her problems. He had never known her to lift a finger to harm a being. Even when disciplining her brothers, she used her reason and compelling words to sway them.

She point blank shot a man in the head. Funsani did not know where she got the gun, the gumption or the skill.

Maybe he did not want to know.

But now, coming back to the present, staring at the six locator cards in his hands, he knew that her plans incorporated more than just rousing gangs at a shipping yard. The duel disk and deck confirmed his suspicions. He did not have a right to tell her what to do, but Funsani felt compelled to offer her his advice.

"My dear, you must eat something," Funsani said lightly touching Ishizu's shoulder.

She looked up at him briefly and smiled. "I am not hungry, _father_," she said lovingly.

He sat at the table with her and returned the smile. Funsani wanted to be pleasant but he was going to get answers.

"Ishizu, it seems that you have an admirer," he said smiling, trying to retain the lightness in his voice.

"Hmm? I have no idea what you mean," her voice was flat.

He dropped the smile when he realized there was no use beating around the bush. "I'm not going to delve into your personal life. Tell me what you were doing at that shipping yard."

Ishizu was silent until Funsani laid the locator cards out on the table before them.

Ishizu relented and told Funsani of what she must do. She tried her best to hold back her tears, but she had already seen the future. At all cost, she had to stop her brother. She blamed herself for everything that had happened. If not directly, she blamed herself for not stopping what she should have seen coming.

Funsani was disappointed with what Ishizu was explaining to him. "You know that I promised your mother that I would look after you and your brothers. That is why I sought you out when you followed your brother to Japan. You cannot do this, it is extremely dangerous. You are risking your life, this is not the way things should be handled."

"How is it that I am not being questioned by the authorities?" Ishizu asked, uncharacteristically diverting his words.

"It seems that your admirer took care of things. He apparently told them that your actions were out of self-defense and if they wish to question it, they would have to go through him. I guess either you killed someone who did not matter or Seto Kaiba has that kind of influence with Domino's police department."

"Exactly. If Seto Kaiba can sway the police with just his words, what do you think Marik is capable of?"

"Either way, you are very lucky my dear. You could have been in big trouble. Do not continue going down this path. It is only going to bring you pain."

"It is necessary. I know the things my brother is capable of. Underestimating him will give him the advantage."

"These are locator cards. Are you going to this tournament finale? What is it that you plan to do? You want to stop your brother, I understand my dear. But you cannot reason with him. You cannot turn him back into the innocent little child he used to be."

"It is who I am. I must try. I am beyond reasoning with Marik. I have to be present to stop him at any cost. That is my responsibility. That is the least I can do for failing him as a sister."

"You have not failed him my dear. He has been led astray by some force you have no control over. You can still be a beacon of light to him. You must be there for him as a role model and show him that you can do what you intend to without violence and force. Show him that and I know he will come to his senses. He is a lost young man and from time to time people lose their way. It is those around them that continue to walk the right path that eventually come to their rescue and show them the light. You have to continue to be your brother's light and not let him influence you otherwise, lest he win."

"What am I to do _father_ for he will surely use me for his intended purpose."

"Then my dear you must give him reason not to. Go to this tournament and show you brother the right way of things. Not with violence, nor with a gun. But with love and forgiveness. With faith in his ability to find his own way and the constitution to show him he can be better than this. Show him who the Ishtars are and what they mean to the pharaoh and to the world."

**It's been forever and a day or two or a thousand! I kindly ask that you all bare with me and review! I picked this story back up this summer and I need to finish it once and for all! Thank you for reading. I will try to keep to a schedule since I had a lot of time this summer. We'll see. Thank you so much for sticking to it! Thanks to everyone who comments constructively and positively! Hopefully you all will see the end of this story before long. ~archlyte'faerie :3**


End file.
